


In the Ties that Bind - Pre Hogwarts

by snivellus (queervulcan)



Series: In the Ties that Bind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gay friendly wizarding world, Good Malfoy Family, Good Slytherins, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Powerful Harry, Severitus, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Twin Potters, harry has a snooty sister, severus practically raises harry after first birthday, there will be other stuff but wont be important until hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervulcan/pseuds/snivellus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On July 31, 1980, a pair of twins was born. A girl and a boy will have diverging paths after an attack on them a fateful Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hence, It Begins

After months of plotting and waiting within shadows after hearing the prophecy, the Dark Lord was finally making his move on Godric’s Hollow. The mother and father were at an Order meeting, while Black was working a late night shift, and the werewolf was indisposed by the full moon. Peter had been tasked to watch over the twins, and he had been more than happy to.

The Dark Lord came to Godric’s alone so as not to attract attention, and was let in through the front door by Peter.

“M-My Lord...” Peter groveled and sniffled, bending low at the waist and keeping his eyes on the Dark Lord’s cloak hem, “They are in the nursery in a shared crib.”

“Peter. You may leave, now. Go to the Weasleys, hide in a bush or tree in your rat form, and lay low for about a year. After that, you may present yourself to them as a pet. Make sure to go for the Percival boy, he will be the weakest for affection.” Voldemort really hated Peter, and had only gone after him so he could have a spy on the Light side.

“Y-Yes m’lord, th-thank you.” Peter apparated away, and he was no longer Voldemort’s business, as far as he was concerned.

Voldemort sighed and took off his cloak, letting it pool near the cloak rack.

As he made his way cautiously up to the nursery, checking constantly for booby traps, he could hear the sound of wailing.

_‘Figures the child I’m going after is a weakling.’_

As Voldemort entered the cheery nursery, he cocked his head at the twins.

The little girl, Isabella, had been born an hour before the brother, thus making her the eldest. She looked just like her mother, with auburn curls pressed against her forehead, but her eyes were hazel, a combination of Lily’s and James. She had inherited hints of her father's rich brown complexion, thought it was shadowed by her mothers white skin tone, leaving her at a stage where she looked like she had sat in the sun for a good portion of the day.

As the Dark Lord turned to face the boy, he was fazed by his striking green eyes, just like Lily’s but much darker. This boy looked like his father, down to the dark complexion of his ancestors, and instead of wailing like a banshee, he sat calmly, sucking on his thumb, though his eyes were wide in curiosity.

Voldemort decided to kill this baby first, irritated at its compliancy. He knew it was irrational, as this child didn’t know the danger it was in.

As Voldemort raised his wand to intone the Killing Curse, the baby reached out to him with a chubby hand.

As the Killing Curse connected with Harry’s chest, a golden beam engulfed the curse and shot it back towards Voldemort. Instead of killing Harry, the Potter old magic had sensed a danger and protected the heir. When the smoke cleared, part of the roof was missing, and one could see the full moon clearly shining on the Potter crib.

A piece of rubble had fallen off and hit Isabella on the forehead, creating a jagged cut infused with old and new magic, making it later impossible to rid of completely, just to let it fade to grey. Harry had fallen unconscious, and so could not see the jagged line that crossed from his right collarbone down to his heart, nor could he hear his sister’s wailing, or his parents rushing in, screaming for their children.

When Harry woke up, he was in Hogwart’s medical.


	2. And So They Meet

On their second birthday, James and Lily had decided to hold a grand event at Hogwarts, where the mass and reporters could come and go as they pleased.

The Great Hall and courtyard were packed with well-wishers and family members, but Severus only had eyes for Lily.

Dumbledore had offered Severus a job when he turned spy, so he would have an excuse to be seen around Hogwarts. That, coupled with the knowledge that he was the last living heir of the Prince line, had been a deciding factor. He would teach Potions, if only to survive. He was a strong man, but even he needed time to cope with the knowledge that he was the last living heir of a long line, so by right he had inherited the family houses. He could have been living there peacefully, but his mother had decided herself too proud to lower herself. For that, he only visited to inform the house elves who the new Master was, and to look over the house.

It still stung, even years later, to see Lily with the man he hated second most to Black.

He had planned to give the twins gift to the parents- stuffed toy cauldrons- and make a hasty exit back to his childhood house, but on his way to the dungeons to grab some books he had left behind, he encountered a little boy left alone too close to the stairs for his comfort.

"Child, stop!" Severus cried out, running to catch him before he fell, but it was too late. The little boy had crawled too far, and was now... Bouncing?

Severus watched in disbelief as instead of cracking his head open, the toddler instead bounced his way to the bottom of the stairs, where he sat dazedly.

The sound of the boy's laughter and clapping hands spurred Snape into action, and he skipped down the stairs two at a time until he was kneeling next to the child, running a shallow diagnostic.

"Are you okay, child?"

"Fun!" The child giggled and pointed up at the stairs.

Severus could have gotten whiplash as the fear he had originally felt faded away to anger, at this child's carelessness and the parents lapsing care.

"What in the hell were you thinking! You could have died! Where are your parents?" Severus shouted, but for all the angry words, his hands were gentle as he picked up Harry awkwardly. He had only held a toddler once, and that had been nearly a decade ago.

Harry whimpered at the harsh tone and latched on to the dark man's hair, pulling it to cover his head as he buried his face into where Snape's neck met his shoulder.

"'arry sowwy." Harry whispered, a few tears making themselves known as the adrenaline wore off.

Severus sighed, and continued his way to his chambers.

"I suppose it _was_ an accident." He grudgingly admitted, and patted the boys back.

Eventually, Harry was brave enough to lift his head up, and his eyes were red but his face was dry. Severus was in awe at how much Harry resembled his mother and father. His eyes, though originally just like Lily's, were much darker, though the shape was similar. The way his upper lip curled up to form a little Cupid's bow, and the small button nose he had gotten from her as well. His hands had the potential to turn out like hers, skinny and short, but they were too chubby to make anything out of now.

"Me Hawwy."

"I am Severus Snape."

"Sev!" Harry gasped, his chubby fist free of Snape's hair shaking up and down in his excitement.

Severus chuckled, and wondered at how he could still make that sound.

He pushed the door to his chambers open and quickly gathered the books he needed. In a corner of a bookshelf, he spotted an old child's potion book his mother had snuck him one day as a gift that had once belonged to her.

Pulling it out, he secured his grip on Harry, and with one hand, he flipped the book up to Harry's eyesight.

Harry had been looking around the bare room curiously, but his attention was captured by Severus and the book.

"Book!" Harry leaned to grab it, but Severus pulled it away before.

"Book?" Harry looked up at him with huge watery eyes, and made a little whining noise.

"Harry, you must pay attention to me now."

Little Harry stopped pouting and straightened up. Severus had no doubt it was the tone of voice he used, not because the boy had understood him.

"This was my mother's book. We treat old things gently, Harry. Don't break this book."

Harry looked at the book, then at Severus' severe face, then back at the book again. With a chubby finger, he pointed at the book and cried out, "Mama Sev?"

"Yes, Harry. Mama Sev." Severus grimaced in distaste at the nickname, but let it go for now.

When he had properly arranged them on the couch, he cracked open the book and soon had Harry dozing off in sleepiness.

"Sleepy..." Harry whispered around the thumb in his mouth.

"Go to sleep, little one." Severus stiltedly crooned at the baby, brushing his hair away from his face.

The baby's weight got heavier as he finally became lax and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

Severus, though, kept speaking. He told Harry about the Hogwarts houses, about the Founders, about little spells that were essential to everyday living, and he talked about Potions. The longer Severus spoke, the deeper it pulled Harry into sleep.

By the time there was a knock at the door, the book Severus had been holding had fallen to the floor, and he was curled around a tiny body, fast asleep. There hadn't been enough sleep during the war, always afraid that one side would kill him at night.

There were murmurs outside, and a lock clicked open. Two worried parents and a jovial headmaster walked in, and stopped at the sight that greeted them. Their baby was fast asleep, something they could never accomplish with him until they stooped to sleeping charms for fussy babies, in the arms of the last person they expected.

Quietly, the mother walked forward and pried her baby away, trying hard not to jostle him awake. The baby whined and stirred, but did not wake.

James watched as Severus' frown increased in his sleep, and it was obvious he was starting to wake up if not from the wards intrusion then from whispering voices. Severus wand hand clenched and spasmed, as if he were fighting someone and losing.

Just as it looked like he would wake up, Dumbledore cast a sleeping charm on Severus, and his frown disappeared and his hand relaxed again. James had never seen his enemy so vulnerable, but it certainly made him look younger.

As they left, they conjoined in the headmaster's office and planned. After a shouting match that had woken up both babies, and a bit of broken glass trinkets, the mother left smug and satisfied, while the father sulked but knew she had a good point.

Severus would have been a good babysitter, and if they planned to travel with Isabella to train her, Harry would need someone to watch over him at home. He also knew that Severus would die to protect Harry, if only to spare himself from Lily's wrath.


	3. A Reunion

Severus hadn't expected to see Harry again, but he did.

Roughly seven months later, there was a knock on his door. At first Severus wasn't going to open it, until he heard a certain raven haired baby chattering on the other side.

Faster than he thought possible, he yanked the rusty door open and was greeted to a bored looking James and Lily getting ready to knock again.

"Potters?"

James flicked his eyes towards Severus, but decided it wasn't worth it. Instead, he just kissed Lily's cheek and apparated home.

Lily rolled her eyes at James childish behavior and explained to Severus, "He's sulking because he doesn't want you to take care of Harry while we're going on trips with Isabella. Speaking of which, can you take care of Harry for the next month and whenever we might need it?"

Harry had been playing with a stuffed cauldron in his mother's arms, but when Lily said his name repeatedly he looked up, and had to crane his neck back to see Severus.

A frown crossed his face, and for one moment Severus felt ice cold at the thought that Harry had forgotten about him, before a spark of recognition lit up his eyes.

"Sev!" Harry wriggled like a flobberworm, and strained to reach Severus arms. Lily could just barely hold him without dropping him, but finally he was deposited safely in Severus' arms. Harry laid his head on Severus' broad shoulder with a content little sigh, and babbled baby talk into Severus ear.

Lily was watching them with a peculiar expression, one Severus was tempted to use Legilimency to find out what it was.

"This is his bag; it has clothes, toys, and his favorite foods when he's being a fussy eater. You know how to contact emergency services, right? I'll see you in a month, Harry, be a good boy for Severus."

But Harry wasn't listening; he was too busy humming a song with his cheek smushed against Severus shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes, and apparated home. Severus had thought he would find seeing Lily again more painful, but instead of the stabbing ache in his stomach there was just a dull pang of regret. Somehow, Lily didn't seem so vibrant in comparison with her beautiful baby, who had potential magically and academically, plus he actually liked Severus.

The first thing Severus did with Harry was redecorating. He figured if Lily had used the plural of trip, he was going to be spending a lot of time with Harry, and he wanted Harry to have happy memories of this place.

While Severus had the funds to replace the furniture and repair the house, he only did the bare essentials. He knew the phrase, looks can be deceiving, so he only repaired the shabby framework of the house so it wouldn't collapse, but otherwise it still looked worn down.

On the inside, he used magic to create space, and to fix the plaster and stairs. The doors were fixed so instead of being rusty and hanging on hinges, they opened smoothly and with barely a groan. He started from upstairs, and his bedroom was the farthest.

The room had a Spartan existence, with only the essentials. The bed was changed to have wine colored silk sheets, and the color scheme of the bedroom changed from green and silver to brown and crème. The windows were cleaned, the wardrobe fixed, and the old paraphernalia he had from the 70s was shoved into a box. He debated selling them, but seeing as he had vinyl records in the mix, he decided to leave them for Harry for when he was old enough to appreciate it. The record player he had shoved in a corner of the closet was fixed and banished to the kitchen, but not before putting in the first record he bought: a Floyd record.

The rest of the bedrooms were much the same. He would fix, clean, and then change the colors. The master bedroom had three cream walls while the wall by the bed was a chocolate. Harry's bedroom that he created across from his was the most time consuming, as he painted the walls to resemble a meadow and instead of having a dark wood flooring like the rest of the house, it had bamboo. He hoped Harry would like it, but something told him he wouldn't be very picky as long as he was content.

The bathrooms were expanded and cleaned of grime, and he was tempted to add in a bath. In the end, he just added in a child sized toilet, complete with plumbing. He figured he could get rid of it when Harry was older.

With the hallway painted a light blue, and the floors fixed with new wood, he had the time and magical reserve to fix the kitchen and garden outside. He cut the weeds with a _Diffindo_ , and conjured what flower seeds he could right now. He figured he could make a separate garden for magical plants later.

The kitchen was his second favorite to fix. The walls were painted a cheery yellow, the grime was cleaned twice to be safe, and the oven he used to slave over as a child was made to look new again. The floor had tiles instead of wood, and he installed a charm to keep them cool or warm depending on the season for when Harry started walking. He made sure to put more power into his child safety wards for this room, so he wouldn't have to renew them constantly.

The whole time, Harry had been carried in his arms and watched obediently as Severus cast magic. The music and chanting was broken by Harry's "oohs" and "ahs," but it wasn't distracting.

Finally finished, he collapsed into an armchair in exhaustion and put his head back. He groaned in relief when a knot in his neck disappeared.

"Tired?" Harry sat on his lap, and looked up from where he perched his head on Severus shoulder.

"Very, very tired." Severus sighed and closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt a soft toy hit his chin.

"Sleepy Sev? Caw-dun help?" Harry was offering him his prized possession, his plush cauldron that he never left behind.

Severus smiled and his eyes softened, "Thank you very much Harry, but how would you like to see a real cauldron?"

Harry beamed and bounced, "Real caw-dun!"

The basement was the only area Severus didn't have to fix, as it was already up to date. He originally thought it was a bad idea to bring a two and a half year old down here, but with a minor sticking charm and a safety ward, he proved to be obedient and even seemed to be hanging onto every word and action Severus made.

* * *

The next five years were much the same, with making potion discoveries and sharing laughter and tears, and sharing time at Hogwarts and Spinner's End, depending on the month.

Because Severus had been good friends with Lucius growing up at Hogwarts, he still was, even after he discovered his true loyalties. Lucius had been understandably confused and betrayed, but he could see where Severus was coming from after explaining his reasons. Thus, he practiced Occlumency even harder so as not to endanger his friend, and even occasionally gave him information from the inner circle that would threaten his way of living on the condition that he would protect his future heir or children when it was needed. Dumbledore was not a dumb man, and could piece together where Severus was getting this monumental information.

Four years after the war had ended, when they were five years old, they had finally introduced Harry and Draco to each other before prejudices were formed- after hearing stories about the other toddler for almost a year from their respective guardian. They hit it off better than Severus had been expecting, but Narcissa only gave a dismissive sniff and a haughty, "Of course they would get along. Draco has the Malfoy manners, and Harry was raised by you, rather than Potter Sr."

When Harry had been old enough to understand- which had been between five or six years old- he would use his Prince fortune to take Harry to foreign lands, as far as the Colonies to places like Russia and Australia. Severus made sure each time to remind Harry on the importance of using glamours when returning to the Potter's, without going too into detail, until it became second nature. Their favorite places to go were France and Italy, as the girls he had met in France from Beauxbatons were quite friendly when one wasn't ogling them, and he was even introduced to Fleur. He had been seven then, making Fleur ten, but bordering her eleventh birthday. Fleur had commented how she hated when people thought she was nothing but a dumb, pretty bimbo, and she actually could protect herself, thank you very much.

A month after he had turned eight, while in Germany for a Quidditch game they had run across the Krum family. Harry had been intimidated by their size and accent, but eventually calmed down when he realized they were decent people. After that, he took to sending both Viktor and Fleur mail at least twice a month with the owl Severus had bought Harry after extensive begging and promises to look after it.

Severus was proud knowing he was the first to see Harry walking, and even took wizard photos for an album he decided to save for Harry. He was kind enough to send Lily photocopies.

He was proud to be the one to teach him how to use the toilet like a big boy, and was the one that soothed his fears of a green light and high pitched laughter and created happy tears. He even created an illegal potion to save Harry from having myopia. He created potions that would help Harry with his asthma, and numbing balms for when the cursed cut on his chest was acting up.

It hurt both Harry and Severus as Harry drifted apart from the Potters more and more each year.


	4. Discoveries and Bonds

When Harry was celebrating Christmas with Severus on his eighth year, they were creating a potion that would aid an amnesiac or trauma patient remember lost memories without causing more pain, where they could then either be stopped like a tape recorder or be transferred to a Pensieve if one wished. It had the duo purpose that one could take it to remember an important memory, such as for a spy or for a happy childhood moment.

The rat tests seemed to have passed without anyone of them dying, so Harry decided he would be the first human to test it. It was easy going at first, with him laughing at his antics towards Severus- when he had been a toddler and nicknamed Little Monkey, for he had the habit of climbing his way up things or people- grimacing in phantom pain at the spankings he got after throwing tantrums- there were more appropriate ways to get what he wanted without throwing or breaking things- and crying at how his mother and father seemed to sometimes forget he existed in favor of building up Isabella, and had to be taken to Severus by an angry Dumbledore.

It wasn't until his first year of birth that he realized this may not have been a good idea- for he didn't want to see the moment he was born, thank you very much. As he reached the night of Voldemort's attack, he watched from a third person perspective as Voldemort attacked him first, thus marking him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

On the outside, Severus was panicking as Harry had started shaking when the killing curse hit his younger self, and had tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Stop!" Harry gasped, his eyes wide as saucers and pupils blown until only a sliver of green was left, and he automatically threw himself bodily, reaching out for Severus' embrace, knocking over the stool he had been sitting on with a loud scrap.

"Daddy!" Harry threw himself into Severus' arms and sobbed, "Daddy! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Severus had a peculiar expression on his face, a cross between surprise, fear, and joy. He read somewhere that a loud noise or a spank would throw a child out of hysteria, so that's what did now.

It seemed to have worked, for after the one spank and an indignant yelp, he sniffled instead of hyperventilating like before.

"Harry, hold still while I transfer the memory."

The next half hour was spent crying together on the couch in the living room, as Severus realized how his and Harry's life would forever change with this news.

* * *

Finally, a little before 5 pm, Severus inhaled shakily and blew out a gust.

"Stop, we need to plan now."

"Plan?"

"Do you remember what I told you every year on your birthday?"

"That you loved me like your own son, and would always be by my side protecting and guiding me."

"Yes, and that still stands. But now, I'll have to add tutoring. Do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Owl the Krum family. Ask for a wand maker who makes custom wands, is good and able to keep a secret. Make sure to specify that he needs to be outside of England and Scotland."

Harry frowned, "Why, though?"

"We're getting you a wand so you can properly train. I thought you were jealous of your sister for getting hers already?" Severus knew this was emotional blackmail, but he wasn't a saint, and would do whatever he could to keep Harry alive and healthy, "You can’t rely on just wandless. So hurry up. I want to contact the maker before your parents return from Lithuania."

A day later, two owls had been sent off. One was a thank you from Harry and Severus, and the other was a request for the maker to see them before opening hours in a week, so no one could leak it to the Potters.

The maker had agreed, and a week later they were on their way to Athens, Greece to meet Master Stelios.

Harry had been to Greece once, when he was five years old, and it was to visit Rhodes Island.

Even now, there was a light rain, but it was mostly warm and muggy. "It's very different over here, Sev. It's warmer for one, and they don't seem to be bothered by all the magical influence."

"Well, they used to worship gods and goddesses, and I'm sure some still do. Their gods was our Merlin. I'm sure some of the magic has bled over into modern Greek culture."

The gateway to the wizarding side of Athens was up ahead, and they had to stop talking in order to find the building quickly. Finally, they located it atop of a toy store, and they resumed talking.

"No, it's something else. The magic here feels different. It feels... Old."

"You have a smart son there, mister."

Snape pushed Harry behind him, and whipped his wand out at the old man with a long grey beard and navy blue robes who spoke behind them.

The man chuckled, and the old woman with him smiled.

"If I had wanted to harm you, I would have done so silently and before you had time to notice. I'm Nick, and this is my lovely wife Perenelle."

"Perenelle... I've heard of that name when I was younger."

Harry's brow beetled, and he gasped in recognition.

"Flamel! When I found the special edition card of Dumbledore that mentioned Nicolas Flamel," Harry quieted and grumbled, "and then you made me do research on him."

Nicolas ignored the rude remark with more grace than Severus would have been able to if it had been reverse positions, "Are you on your way to Stelios?"

Severus nodded dumbly. Not once did it occur to him that he would be meeting an extraordinary wizard one day.

"He specializes in custom wands, and you have a peculiar accent, so I'm assuming it's for your boy?"

"Yeah, I'm finally getting a wand. My sister got one when she turned seven, but it hasn't reacted to her magic very well. She may have to get another one when she goes to Hogwarts."

Perenelle smiled and in a soft voice asked, "And who might you be?"

Severus eyeballed the few stragglers that were just coming in, and shook his head.

"Will you come into Stelios' shop with us?"

Perenelle and Nicolas looked at each other and shrugged. They were on a vacation, but it wouldn't hurt to get to know these foreigners. Meeting new people was what made life exciting for them. They also knew they could protect themselves if they encountered danger.

"Very well."

* * *

Stelios' shop wasn't anything like Ollivander's. For one, it wasn't dusty and there was natural sunlight. It wasn't as creepy as Diagon Alley, but it was much smaller. Harry could feel an increase in magic coming from the back corner.

"Sev, what's in the back over there?"

Severus frowned, and gripped his wand.

"I feel it faintly."

Nicolas' eyebrows rose in surprise at that, and he glanced at his wife. Perenelle was staring at Harry, her eyes silvery instead of their usual blue.

"Over there is where I make the wands, sirs. You must be Master Snape and Mister Potter. Ah, and the Flamels, as well. What a lovely surprise."

The man that spoke was almost as tall as Severus, with an olive skin tone. He looked to be in his sixties, and had wrinkles of old age around his eyes and mouth. His hair was past his shoulders, but pinned at the nape of his neck in a loose ponytail. He wore a loose robe the color of copper, and if Severus hadn't known better, he could have sworn this was a long lost cousin, at most. But as Severus was the last Prince alive, he knew that wasn't likely.

"Stelios, you sly old man. I didn't hear you walk up again, you're getting better at being silent."

"No, mister Flamel, you're just getting old." Stelios snickered and bowed to Perenelle, kissing her knuckles when she offered her hand.

"Now, to business. You said you wanted to make a custom wand for young mister Potter. Are you aware of what that might mean for you, Harry?"

Severus nodded but Harry shook his head. Stelios smiled and knelt down.

"It means, young man, that no one but yourself will be able to use your wand. I will be making it so that it only reacts to your core. To others, it will be just another piece of fancy stick. Nicolas, could you show young Harry the wand I made you when you broke the one before it?"

Nicolas grinned and flourished his wand with more dramatics than needed. It looked like a normal acacia wood, except for the base. Instead of continuing in wood, it had a handle made of gold.

"I will make your wand like this one, with half wood and half metal. The metal handle is infused with your own magic, which I will guide you through when I finish making it." Stelios tried to simplify it as much as possible for the eight year old, but he had a feeling he hadn't accomplished getting his point across.

"Come, if you didn't understand the theory, perhaps you'll understand the practical. Flamels, would you like to join our young friends?"

The Flamels smiled and nodded, and they trooped to the back of the store.

"Now, let's see." Stelios paused and stared at Harry, as if seeing him through an x-ray. Harry squirmed, intimidated and just a little scared. He shuffled closer to Sev, and reached to grab a bit of his cloak. He calmed down when Severus brushed back his hair and rested his hand on his head.

"Cedar mixed with Apple. Core of phoenix and unicorn. Nicolas, do you mind lending a feather?”

Nicolas changed into an icy blue phoenix, and he twisted his head to grab a tail feather. He handed over the tail feather and Stelios grabbed it with care.

When the ingredients were gathered and placed on a clean white sheet, a bowl was levitated out and placed on the table next to the ingredients. Stelios accioed the two wand woods, and dipped them in the liquid.

“This will help preserve it and will help them identify their Masters magic.”

He scooped out the wands and quickly placed the cores within, before snapping the wands together and chanting a phrase in his own language.

“And now they will bind. Harry, come here. I need you for this next part.”

A second small bowl was brought out, but this one was steaming and smelled like something was burning. Inside, was a silvery liquid.

“This is platinum, the purest metal known to man. Hold the top of your wand with your left hand, and get a good grip. When you have that, plunge your wand a quarter of the way into this liquid. I’ll tell you when to pull it out.”

Harry waited for further instruction, and watched as the liquid slowly started to harden. His wand was buzzing in his hand, almost as if trying to escape.

“Pull it out on the count of three, and then place it in the first bowl immediately. Ready? 3...2...1.”

Harry fumbled to not spill anything, and was proud of himself when he managed to get the wand transferred without harming anyone.

“Alright, now scoop it out but pull it out by the handle with your dominant hand. Tell me how that feels.”

To Harry, it felt warm. It felt like a hello, and a welcome home. Wind ruffled his hair and clothing, and the sunlight pouring into the room increased in intensity. Silver and gold sparks shot out of his wand, and Severus stifled a groan at the thought of a Slytherin Gryffindor.

“How much will it be?”

“For the one Potter who can withstand this amount of magic, take it as an olive branch. Just remember me if You-Know-Who comes back.” Stelios smiled, and in a deliberate move, placed his hands up with the palms facing outward, "I would hazard a guess that your sister is not who everyone says she is?"

Severus inhaled, and pushed Harry behind him.

“How do you know?”

“You insult my intelligence, Master Snape. Mister Potter’s sister was here a year ago, and when she tried holding one of my wands, it burned up. A shame, too. I was quite proud of it. And now, a year later, you two show up with the Flamels in tow demanding secrecy, and Harry’s wand works.”

Severus clenched his teeth so hard, he was sure he chipped a tooth.

“What do you want?”

Stelios grinned crookedly, “When your parents ask you where you got that wand, make sure to mention you bought it from a foreign man in Greece. And I want to offer my services. Do you know what my name means?”

This time, it was Harry who answered, as he was done petting his wand in awe.

“No, what?”

“It means, my boy, protector of children. I take that even more seriously than my job.”


	5. Family and Training

As Severus and Harry were leaving Stelios' shop, shaken, the Flamels waylayed them.

"Master Snape?"

Severus turned around at the sound of his name, wary and just wanting to go home.

"Why don't you come over our manor tomorrow? Perenelle and I are offering our services and knowledge to you. If you're willing, we can send a Portkey tomorrow at 10 am, and you'll arrive in the foyer."

"I promised a family friend I would bring Harry to visit their son before they left for France."

Harry gasped, "Draco invited us to celebrate this years Boxing Day? You didn't tell me!"

Nicolas smiled benignly, "You can still visit them, we'll only need a few hours of your day. If we do a few hours a day for the next three years, Harry may be prepared for Hogwarts."

"But... What about Draco?"

"I have no doubt this Draco is a good person, but there are some family secrets we don't want anyone to find out, such as where we live and where I have my lab. If you don't want to lie to your friend, you don't have to tell him where you're going, just that you're going out with Master Snape."

This worked for Harry, as far as he was concerned.

Severus wasn't going to deny Harry this chance to learn from the Masters themselves, but he let Harry squirm until he was begging.

"Oh, please, Papa! Please?" Harry turned large puppy dog eyes on him, and if he hadn't made his decision yet, he would have broken at those damn eyes.

With a put upon sigh, he acquiesced.

Nicolas snickered in amusement while Perenelle shook her head at the boy's antics.

"Great! So we'll see you tomorrow?"

Harry grinned and nodded. Parting ways, Harry took hold of Severus hand and started excitedly babbling, his wand gripped in one tiny fist.

Normally, Severus wouldn't have condoned such loud speaking in public, but he figured this was a special moment.

* * *

The next day, right on time, a sopping wet eagle arrived carrying a Portkey through the kitchen window.

Late at night, after last minute packing, they had finally arrived at Malfoy Manor. Draco had been too sleepy to do more than hug them in greeting, for which Harry was grateful for all he wanted was to go to bed. As soon it had been acceptable, he escaped to his bedroom across from Draco's.

As Severus had woken Harry up earlier than usual, he was now starting to doze off again. As he saw the eagle, he feebly gathered more energy to grab it and shuffled to feed it a treat.

"Sev! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, you brat. Stop yelling." Severus looked like hell had risen, with dark circles under his eyes and a nasty scowl twisting his features. He plopped himself into a chair, not caring whether it was a family heirloom or new. "I need a damn coffee... Or three."

Harry snickered and shuffled over to Severus. Yawning, he dropped himself on Severus' lap and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, the Portkey arrived." Harry showed his palm and the tiny package. "Is it on a shrinking charm?"

"I don't know, set it down on the table so I can find out."

"Can I try using my wand?"

"If you think you can, go ahead."

Harry attempted _Wingardium Leviosa_ and was pleased to see it work on his second attempt. It was shaky and would ricochet suddenly, as he was unaccustomed to using a wand to channel his magic. Finally, he managed to land it on the table without breaking it.

"Your first time trying a real spell on a wand, I'm proud of you. With more practice, you'll be able to do spells like that without thinking twice."

Harry beamed at the praise, knowing Severus didn't want Harry to get too big of a head, so the praise he did give out meant the world to Harry.

"I need to talk to you about this wand, Harry," Harry's grin slipped, until he was blank faced at Severus' solemn face. "This wand- it isn't a toy. You need to be careful with it, for the same reasons as the glamour. If you're emancipated or come of age, then you can carry it around, but until then, I'll have to ask you to trust me with it when you're back with your blood family."

"What? No!" Harry jumped out of Severus' lap, and stomped his foot on the marble kitchen floor. "You can't do that!"

"Harry..."

"It's _my_ wand! You _can't_ do that!"

Severus rose from the chair he was sitting in slowly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. In a soft voice, he whispered, " _Harry James Potter_ , you do _not_ yell at me, understand? I am trying to protect you, do not make my job more difficult. Stop acting like your sister, and use that logic I painstakingly taught you. If you ever yell at me like this again, whether next year or when you're thirty, I will not hesitate to take you over my knee for a bare bottomed spanking. Understand, young man?" 

Harry's eyes widened, and his gut twisted partly in fear at getting spanked and partly in shame. 

"I'm sorry, papa, I just..." Harry ducked his head to futilely hide his burning eyes, but Severus knew better. He tipped his chin back with his index and thumb fingers, and looked at Harry in his eyes. 

"I understand, I really do. I felt that way when I first got my wand and had to hide it from Tobias. But Harry, if people start asking too many questions, I may not get to see you as often or at all. They'll take you to train with your sister or deign me a bad influence-" Harry snorted and Severus have him a small smile, "Yes, I know, they already call me that. But have you thought about this: you're only with the Potters a few days of the month these days, it won't be such a hardship to give it up for a week or so, will it?"

Harry's cheeks burned in shame at yelling at the man who loved him so much and would go through the ends of hell for him, "I'm sorry, papa."

Severus sighed and hugged Harry, cupping his head with one hand and wrapping the other across his back. "It's alright, my child. By the way, where's Draco?"

"Still asleep, the lazy arse. What time are we supposed to be coming back and do you know where we're going?"

"I would estimate between four and five pm and I don't know where, but you'll have plenty of time to beat Draco in Quidditch when we come back. Come, it's time to go. Hold on tightly."

With that, Harry and Severus held onto an old fuzzy sock.

* * *

When the place stopped spinning, and Harry didn't feel like throwing up, he took in the spacious foyer. Up ahead were double French doors, no doubt leading to the primary part of the manor.

Said doors opened, and a red baby kneazle bounded across the marble surface, stopping-stumbling- at Severus' feet.

"Lilian, come back here!" Perenelle huffed, and walked swiftly across the foyer, with her dress held up to her thighs so she could run. She let go of one side so she could grab the kitten, and pressed it against herself. She let go of the other side of the dress so she could grasp the squirming kitten. She stepped back a few paces until she was no longer in her guest's personal space.

"I'm sorry, Lilian is a rascal. She's the smallest of the litter, but is worth at least ten, and so far we haven't found anyone to give her to."

Harry side eyed Severus, before realizing Severus stony expression wasn't going to be changing, and changed his tactics to pouting.

Inside, Severus was fighting a battle. Harry knew Severus could never resist spoiling Harry, because if he didn't, no one would.

"What will you do when you go to Hogwarts and need your own owl? You can't have two pets. Unless you're in Slytherin, and smuggle both in. If that were the case, then I haven't seen anything."

"I'll be in Slytherin. If not, I'll be in Ravenclaw. But it'll definitely be Slytherin. I'll pull a Padfoot, except in reverse!" Harry gave him a cheeky grin, hoping for the kneazle.

Severus sighed, but didn't relent, "I'm sorry Harry, but the answer would still be no. If they caught you or someone snitched you out by coming to me, you'd be forced to give one of your pets away."

Harry knew Severus was right, but that didn't stop the crushing disappointment he felt.

"Alright, Papa." Harry pouted, and toed the marble with his shoe.

Severus brushed Harry's hair off his forehead and stooped down to give him a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Just think, anything you learn from Mister and Madame Flamel will last longer than a pet."

By this time, Nicolas had joined the small party in the foyer, and was amused at how the dynamics in this small family was balanced. If one knew enough about Old magic, they could coax their core reserve to look at the bonds held between people. They were unique in each person, and each family had strands connecting them to each other, although it would be different for each member: such as a wife to a husband being strong, or a daughter to their mother, or a weak connection of a cousin to another family member. Between Harry and Severus, he could see a particularly strong father-son bond.

"If Harry is a good boy for the next three years, I may give him a gift he'll really like. Not to mention I plan to teach young Harry alchemy and magic they don't teach at Hogwarts."

"Like what?" Severus asked warily, following the Flamels as they moved out of the foyer and into a warm home, where plants were in every corner.

"What's with all these plants?" Harry asked, his face scrunched as he fought not to sneeze from the pollen.

"Harry!" Severus snapped, mortified that his son could be so impertinent.

"What? It's an honest question!"

Perenelle chuckled, and led them downstairs, to a large airy room. On one side of the wall were cauldrons of all kinds and sizes. Next to them, was a cabinet, no doubt housing the less lethal ingredients. On the other side were baubles, bottles and pots. Joining it was a large fireplace. The middle of the floor space was divided between long tables with burners, and the floor next to it had burn marks, no doubt from borderline blood magic that was needed for alchemy at times.

"Actually, Nicolas will be teaching both of you alchemy and magic, things like blood, sex, and other stuff they don't dare to teach, while I'll be teaching herbology and dueling. There's so many plants in the house because I grew them myself, and Nicolas quite enjoyed them so I moved them inside."

"Blood magic? That's illegal!" Severus said, aghast.

"It's illegal because people perverted it. Have you ever heard the phrase for normal magic? A  _Diffindo_ charm for cutting the neck or breaking the spine or an _Incendio_ to burn a house. It's all about intent. And if you're willing to learn alchemy, you'll have to be willing to dabble into blood magic. Did you know, humanity and evolution is based on alchemy? We are handed pain, we change from it, we deal, and we evolve. All that pish posh they tell you about dark magic, blood magic, magic that isn't pure, how it'll stain your soul? There's some truth in it, but most of it is based on intent. From living so long, I've noticed that no matter how much damage you may have done one day, the damage is removed further the longer you repent and try to fix your sins." Here, he looked at Severus, and even Harry eyed him.

"He's right, Papa. Do you remember when I found out about your dark mark when I was six? How I freaked out and immediately sent owl mail to mum and the headmaster? Eventually, I calmed down, and I realized you were trying to be a better man. And it doesn't mean I love you any less. In fact, I may love you more. Because you're not trying to hide who you were."

Severus glanced down at Harry's earnest eyes, and was able to see the love and fierce admiration in them without even having to perform Legilimency. It awed Severus, who was still unused to affection without there being strings attached. He blinked fiercely, and coughed the lump out of his throat.

"Don't get Hufflepuff on me, brat." Severus rasped, smoothing Harry's hair away from his forehead.

Harry merely smiled serenely.

Perenelle sniffed, and even Nicolas' smile looked watery.

"Do you know what's stronger than blood and magic?"

"What?" Harry and Severus asked at the same time.

"Family you pick yourself."

With that, Nicolas turned around and started to teach his students the basics, thus missing the cheeky grin Harry sent Severus and the scowl he received.

* * *

Over the next three years, Severus learned ancient potions and spells that he had never seen, even in Malfoy's library. Some were borderline dark, but were still useful to know in a war. He didn't think he could love dueling and potions more than he did, but after three years, he learned to love more than just the science behind it: he learned to love the aesthetic appeal in the proper stance, or a perfectly brewed potion.

Two months before Severus was due to go back to Hogwarts, he received notice from Nicolas that three years had come and gone, with bonds having been formed, but now it was his turn to grow and discover. As a final assignment, he was to create and perfect a cure for werewolves.

At first, Severus had raved and cursed, then made Harry promise to never utter a word he said, or he would never walk again and always have soap suds in his mouth.

Nicolas had calmed him down by grumpily presenting Harry his birthday present and going away gift early, a phoenix egg that when hatched, would match Nicolas' animagus form. Harry had cried, had gone on and on about how he couldn't take such a precious gift, how he already had an owl, until Severus pinched the tip of his ear and reminded Harry that he raised him better than to refuse a gift that obviously had effort put into it, and a reminder that he could have his phoenix in Severus' rooms when they weren't needed.

Over time, the love he used to harbor for Lily was diminishing, and it was no longer an inferno in his belly, but rather a soft bittersweet pang of regret and nostalgia in his heart, and even that was fading further each day. For the longest time, Severus refused to have relations with anyone, stating that he had to look after Harry. It wasn't until Harry was 10 and old enough to understand how humanity worked, that he sat down with Severus and had a meaningful conversation with him. After that, Severus felt like he had permission to wander, as long as at the end of the day he remembered who was waiting for him at home.

Over the three years, Harry grew into a fine young man. He learned how to cast glamours on himself so his family didn't suspect that he was leaving the country or even doing much with Severus. Under the glamour, which he only let go of when alone with Severus, with the Malfoy's, or with the Flamel's, he was a healthy bronze skin tone, with a lithe form, and sinewy muscles from all the heavy lifting he did for alchemy and from dueling. Over the glamour, he looked pale, bony, and just below the average height for his age. When out traveling with his guardian, he would change his features: a brown eyed boy with strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair.  

At first, he had complained that casting the glamours took too much time and magic, so Severus had to apply them for him, whilst he learned and waited for his reserve to grow. He didn't put any real effort into it until one day, Severus snapped and said if he didn't cast them properly each time, people-mostly his family- would ask questions and try to take Harry out of Severus' grasp.

Harry knew he was loved by James and Lily, but they felt more like an uncle and aunt than his parents. He got more attention from Padfoot and Moony then from his parents, but even that was once in a blue moon. He had learned how to balance his busy schedule with Severus and the few moments with his parents he had when they were home. At this point, he was closer to the Potter house elves than to his sister. In the past four years especially, it felt to Harry as if they no longer knew who he was, but was just another name on the tapestry.

Harry was just glad he was raised by Severus, a bachelor and a levelheaded one. He feared if he had grown up in the spotlight like Isabella, he would be just as snotty and spoiled as she was.

As Harry's magic grew, so did his knowledge. While he could never be called a herbology master, he did have a decent grasp, just enough to pull him through the first few years at Hogwarts. Where he shined, though, were alchemy, potions, and dueling.

At first, he had hated dueling for every time they would start, they would do warm up exercises first. He hated it so much, that one time he had a burst of accidental magic, where he bent the metal weapons littered around the room, and nearly killed them all when they went flying. He had learned his lesson though, when Severus dragged him out of the room by his ear, and left his bum stinging the rest of the day. Originally, dueling had left Harry panting and needing his medicine, but after a few weeks, he found them to become easier and even relaxing. They certainly made him more flexible, from sudden diving from curses. After that, he felt stupid for throwing tantrums over nothing, but he had the excuse that he was still a kid.

As the time for his first year at Hogwarts approached, he was told by Flamel that the ultimate test was to come now. In order to graduate from Flamel University- so christened by Harry on his ninth birthday- he had to create his own Elixir of Life.

Harry had nearly fainted, and Severus had gotten his wand out to cast a reenervate, but a look of determination crossed Harry's features and he stubbornly raised his chin, declaring he would be able to do it, no matter what.

Stelios had only contacted them twice over the years; the first was to send them books on wand making and the lores behind each ingredient, and the second time was on his tenth year to inform them that Isabella had come looking for someone to read her magical core for her, even though cores were deeply private, intimate even, and were only safe to look for when one was an adult and had their magic stabilized. It wasn't news to Harry and Severus, but it made Harry feel happy that he wasn't forgotten by the Greek man, even if it had been years since he last visited Greece.

* * *

One night, as Nicolas was reading in their bedroom waiting for Perenelle to come to bed, he thought about his legalities.

He had no living heir, no children or grandchildren that he knew of, no one but him and Perenelle were left from his line. He knew if they died, all their possessions would be sold or donated, unless by some miracle someone could prove they were a Flamel.

As he lowered his book, he watched his lovely wife make her way to their bed, and though they had been together for longer than 600 years, he couldn’t help but fall in love with her more each day.

“A knut for your thoughts?” Perenelle queried, burrowing her cold feet under his warm legs.

“I was just thinking... What if we were to die tomorrow, what of our will? We haven’t updated it in almost twenty years, have we?”

“Well, no, but why is it concerning you now?”

“You know that we have no living family aside from each other, and you cannot deny that times are getting dangerous again. Tell me I’m not the only one who sees young Harry and Severus as grandchildren?”

“No, my darling, you’re not the only one who sees them so. I wanted to say something, but I didn’t want to influence your own emotions to such a degree. But, what are you suggesting? To write them in?”

Nicolas sighed, and nodded, “Yes, I was thinking of giving them my family homes, my liquid assets, and my personal belongings. I was going to write in who gets what, such as Harry getting my books and some money. The rest of my things can be put under a trust for Harry, for when he’s an adult, but can be put under Severus’ name in the meantime. I could give Severus the homes, the elves, including this house.”

Perenelle smiled, “You really thought about this, didn’t you? I suppose I could give Severus my weapons and my own books, seeing as how we had to separate our libraries a long time ago.” Nicolas snickered at that fond memory; they had collected so many books that they got confused with whose was whose, so they decided to tell the house elves to make a new library from an unoccupied room.

Perenelle rested her head against Nicolas’ shoulder, “I suppose I could give Harry my jewelry and clothing, for a future partner or his future children.”

“So, shall we change our wills tomorrow?”

Perenelle pulled Nicolas by the hand to lie down with her, and wordlessly extinguished the lights, “We’re going to die soon.”

“Hopefully we get to see Harry’s sorting first.”

Perenelle smiled in the dark, “You’d be proud of what he’ll accomplish.”

Nicolas rolled his eyes at Perenelle’s Seeing, “As long as he doesn’t die young.”

Perenelle cleared her throat, “Not for long, anyway.”

“That kid is going to drive Severus into an early grave.”

Perenelle outright laughed, and slung an arm around Nicolas’ waist. Within minutes, they were fast asleep.


	6. Parseltongue-tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abondoned, just am busy with undergrad college stuff

The year before Harry was due to go to Hogwarts, Lucius had finally relented to Draco's begging. Draco had been asking for almost the entire year for pet snakes to be kept in the home, and for almost a year Lucius had reminded Draco of the peacocks they bred. Draco had gotten increasingly annoying in his tactics, going as far as taking pages from the Marauder's books. Finally, one day when Lucius had taken his morning shower, he snapped at the sight of his normally platinum hair turned bubblegum pink.

A short spanking and long sniffles later, Draco had apologized repeatedly, and Lucius delayed the meeting with St. Mungo's head director in order to fix his hair and buy Draco his dreaded snakes- and to wipe the frown off his face that always managed to make Lucius bend to Draco's will.

The look of blooming, sheer joy on his sons face had been worth every minute he was late.

* * *

Draco and Harry had been playing hide and seek in the family wing, with their guardians stationed a floor down sharing tea, when Harry decided to run into Draco's room and hide under the bed.

He could hear Draco moving around in other rooms, laughing and calling out for Harry, when Harry heard hissing behind him.

Focusing on the sound, he heard, " _These boysss are so loud._ "

Harry peeked out under the bed, knowing that Draco's voice was more high pitched.

_"Who is?"_

The voice stopped talking, as if shocked, and Harry crawled further out of the bed.

_"You ssspeak?"_

" _Er, well, yeah, I guess so. Why, do not a lot of people talk to you?"_

_"I had a friend with me here once, but then the dragon boy decided to separate usss. It is not so bad, he gives me good mice."_

Harry pulled himself fully from out under the bed, and sat up on the mattress.

_"Where are you?"_

_"I am above the bookcase."_

Harry turned around, looking for Draco's bookshelf, and spotted it tucked next to a window seat on the far side of the room, overlooking the Japanese gardens.

_"Would you like to come out for a while?"_

_"It would be nice to ssstretch my body out."_

Harry thought the request was odd, but decided not to question it. He reached up to tilt the lid off the cage, and lent a hand to the snake so it could slither out.

" _You don't feel as cold and ssslimy as I thought."_

_"And you taste clean and feel very warm."_

Harry giggled and sat on the bed, enthralled by his new friend.

_"Are you a girl or a boy?"_

_"I am a boy, and my old friend was also a boy. He acted like your dragon friend."_

_"Are you talking about Draco? Can you tell me stories about him?"_

The snake hissed in what Harry would call amusement, and wrapped its body around Harry's arm, with his head on Harry's wrist.

" _He talks in his sleep, and sssings when he cleans himself. One time, he woke up frightened from his slumber and his hair looked like yours. He's quite feminine in some of the ways he acts and talks, isn't he?"_

Harry could hear Draco yell outside the room for him, and for another time he wondered why the family quarters were so large if there was never many people here.

_"My dragon friend isn't feminine per say, he just does things that make him comfortable and feel good. And sometimes those things were labelled as too feminine for a boy. But thank god he got rid of the ridiculous bowl cut he had as a child, and decided to let his hair grow."_

_"He loves you dearly."_

Harry blushed, and squirmed in embarrassment. The snake hissed contently and amusedly.

_"I should make you embarrassed again, you're quite warm when you are."_

Harry was saved from replying from an ear piercing shriek, and the sound of rumbling footsteps.

Harry looked up and looked at Draco's petrified body, the way his eyes were wide in fear and flicking between him and the loose snake.

"H-Harry, please tell me you haven't been bitten yet."

Harry could see their guardians lurking behind, wands held up in preparation for a duel, old habits they had acquired from school and from the war.

"No, he's actually friendly. He was telling me stories about you!"

Draco spluttered, not knowing whether to be angry at the gossiping snake or scared for Harry's safety.

Severus pushed Draco aside, coming to sit beside Harry. He laid the back of his hand against Harry's forehead, feeling for a fever.

Harry jerked away, and glared at Severus.

"Are you sure the snake was talking to you, or were you using your imagination?"

"He really talked to me! Look." Harry looked back down at the content little snake, and asked it to wave his tail.

"See?"

Severus watched in horror as Harry spoke another language, and wondered whether this was from his genetics or from Voldemort. Behind them, Lucius and Narcissa exchanged glances, suspicious about how much they didn't know about Harry.

"H-Harry, do you know about Parselmouths?"

"All I heard came from Sirius, that it was a dark ability!" Harry cried out, fearing he was turning dark.

Narcissa finally spoke up, and decided to conjure an armchair next to the bed. "That's a lie; people are afraid of what they don't understand. There are books in our library about Parselmagic and ancient Parselmouths. Did you know Merlin and Salazar Slytherin could speak to snakes? I'll lend you the books, if you're interested."

Harry nodded absently, thinking hard about something his mother had shown him once when James was at work.

"One time, my mum showed my sister and I how to contact muggle medical services in case of an emergency. I think only I was listening, because Isabella kept sighing and rolling her eyes. One of the insignias for the medicine was intertwined snakes on a staff. I don't remember the history, but do you think some of magic could have bled over into muggle culture?"

Narcissa looked thoughtful, "You have a good point; there's a reason healing magic is one of the purest and best magics to learn. I'm sure if we looked hard enough, we could find Mediwizards and witches who were Parselmouths in history."

Draco seemed to finally be coming out of his shock, and he bounded up to his bed. He sat on the other side of Harry, closest to the headboard, and whined at his best friend, "You didn't tell me you could speak to snakes! I thought I was your best friend."

Harry choked on a laugh at how distraught Draco looked, "You are my best friend, and I didn't even know! You know how my family is about anything remotely Slytherin; well, except maybe my mum. If there had been a snake around, it would have been banished before I could even blink."

Draco pouted and conceded, "Do you want me to help you research?"

Harry grinned and bumped shoulders with Draco hard, causing Draco to fall back with an exaggerated 'oomph'.

* * *

Harry closed the book as gently as he could while being incredibly frustrated. He rubbed at his sore eyes, and cursed every deity known and unknown.

Draco looked up from where he was sprawled against the couch, a book opened and laid flat against his chest. "What is it?"

"They all just mention how they can be used in rituals, not who had them or how they could be used for other things."

"How come you haven't used a house elf to find specific ones then? You know as well as I do that a family's house elf has more in depth knowledge about the home, especially if they're ancestral."

Harry side eyed Draco, and watched as his concerned glance turned smug.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Draco."

Draco laughed, and called his personal elf, "Tilly!"

An old male elf appeared with a soft pop, and was already bowing at the waist, "What can Tilly be doing for the little masters?"

"Help Harry find specific books." Draco ordered, his Malfoy persona taking root.

"Of course, Master Draco." Tilly turned towards Harry, eager to help him.

"Um, can you help me find books about ancient people who spoke parseltongue and how parseltongue could be used in magic other than rituals. Stuff like medicine."

Tilly nodded thoughtfully, "It may take a while, Master Harry, but Tilly can do this."

"Er, right, thanks, we'll just be outside waiting." Harry stuttered, and behind Tilly Harry could see Draco fail at hiding the roll of his eyes.

Tilly bowed, and popped to a different part of the library, already searching.

"Come on, you said we'd go outside, so we may as well go to the orchard and pick some apples for a pie."

Harry followed Draco out; even though this place was like a second home to him, he still managed to get lost sometimes.

By the time they were outside, Harry was out of breath. He was hunched over, panting, with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Wait," Harry rasped, "Give me a minute."

Draco put his hand into Harry's pocket, and pulled out the vial he knew Harry always carried. Putting a hand on his friends back to help steady him, he helped Harry unbend and inhale the potions fumes.

"Come on, there we go. How's that?"

Harry coughed harshly, and grabbed the vial blindly. He took a swig and choked at how the potion burned through his throat and lungs, before cooling down and making it easier to breathe. He got up from his hunched position and took one last great cough to clear it out of his system.

"How long has it been since you took that potion and not just smelled it?"

"I'd say about three months, remember when we attempted dives on the brooms?"

"Oh, yeah..." Draco trailed off, though Harry had gotten an attack, he still had managed to beat Draco to the ground. "How's your scar?"

"What? Oh, it's fine. It doesn't hurt much these days, so Sev must know his potions well, thank goodness."

They had just reached the tree lining, when a garden snake slithered out from under a pile of leaves.

" _Ssstay away from my eggs!"_

Harry, reacting automatically at the defensive snake, assuring it, _"We did not come for your nestlings, we came because we needed fresh air."_ Harry frowned at the usage of nestling instead of children, but passed it off as a linguistic translation.

The snake backed up in shock, and if a snake could look confused, this one was doing it.

" _You are the nestlings that live in that big home?"_

_"Uh, no. My friend lives here, I visit sometimes."_

" _And you did not come for my nestlings?"_

_"No, but if you show us where they are, we can get one of our fathers to put a ward around it."_

The snake paused, contemplating _, "I suppose I will have to trust you._ "

The snake started to dart away, and Harry forced Draco to move by grabbing his wrist. They followed the snake to a leaf covered hole in the ground by a tree stump, and if it hadn't been pointed out, Harry would have never noticed it.

"Draco, can you get your dad to put a ward around this for now?"

"Should I call an elf to go get him?"

Harry nodded, and watched the snake curl around her eggs as Draco called for his father.

In a few minutes, Lucius was hovering above them in a broom, having used a point-me spell to find them. He looked impeccable as always, though there was a small frown line in his eyebrows.

"What can I do for you boys?" He asked in a strained voice.

Draco looked at his father, a funny expression that Harry couldn't make out, "Can you put a ward around this nest?"

Harry could see as Lucius fought to not roll his eyes. It brought a small grin to his face, but was quickly wiped off to an innocent look when Lucius glared at him. This time, the battle was lost and Lucius rolled his eyes with a snort.

"The things I do for you children."

Draco looked incredibly smug, and even Harry wanted to hex him, as he cheekily replied, "It's because you love us!"

Lucius had no qualms, and after setting a quick ward, he sent a stinging hex at Draco's backside.

Draco gasped, "Father!" His hands flew to cover his bum from further damage, and Harry was having a hard time keeping in his snickers.

The snake slithered back out at the commotion, and turned towards Harry, _"Have you done what you promisssed?"_

Harry stopped laughing and knelt down, ignoring the wand Lucius held out reflexively at the sign of danger.

" _Yes, Madame, we have. Do you want us to leave now?"_

_"That would be preferable, you big nestlings are making me nervous hovering my little nestlings. Thank you, for keeping your promissse."_

Harry stood up, and wiped the dirt off his trousers. As he looked up, he caught the fear on Lucius' face and the awe on Draco's.

"That is so cool. I can't wait to use it in Hogwarts."

Harry led them back towards the entrance of the orchard, "Uh, Draco.. Maybe I shouldn't use parseltongue until I can find some background information..." Harry trailed off, feeling guilty at the disappointed pout on his best friend's face.

"Harry is right, Draco." Lucius was still hovering near them, and had been lost in thought of prior discussions of another war and contracts made with influential men.

Draco scuffed at the soft grass, and sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, who knows how other people might react? We should act like a Slytherin in this. Only disclose it when convenient, and all."

Harry's lips twitched, and Lucius bid them farewell. As they were walking towards the apple trees discussing Quidditch stats, Tilly popped in.

"Little masters, the books have been found and are ready in the library, along with cocoa and biscuits."

"Can you apparate us back?"

"No!" Draco blurted out, shocking both Tilly and Harry, "Trust me on this one. You don't want a house elf to apparate you anywhere. I forced one of my elves to do that for me as a kid; I got splinched and I had nausea the rest of the day."

"Alright, alright, we'll walk there then. Tilly, can you pick some apples and see if the elves can make apple pie tonight as dessert?"

Tilly still looked wide-eyed, but manners had been driven into him over years, "Of course, little masters." 

Harry prodded Draco into movement, pushing him ahead. "Don't you find it annoying to be called little master?"

As they reached the back entrance of the dining room, they caught Severus sitting near the window facing the light outside, a potions magazine resting on his crossed legs, with a cup of tea in one hand.

"Sev! Where were you all day?"

Severus looked up bleary eyed, and he looked more tired than usual. Harry knew it wasn't a glamour, because he knew enough about basic magical theory to know if he was this exhausted, his magic would have failed to cast difficult and long sustaining charms.

"Sev?"

Severus put down his tea, his hand shaking and sloshing a bit over the rim. "Draco, please move on while I talk to Harry privately."

Draco hesitated, but scurried away at a sharp command.

Harry stopped at Severus knee, his eyes wide and innocent.

 _'He has no idea,'_ Severus thought to himself, _'No idea what's after him.'_

Severus had seen many innocent children get slaughtered during his time as a death eater, but none were personal to him. Harry, on the other hand, was like his son. And it felt like he was losing a son.

Severus parted his knees and dragged Harry to stand between the space. With one arm, he wrapped it around Harry's shoulders, and with the free hand he pushed Harry's head to rest on his own shoulder. He left his hand tangled in Harry's bird nest that he had the audacity to call hair.

"Sev?" Harry whispered, starting to get scared. He knew Severus wasn't emotionally cold, but he preferred to practice his Occlumency constantly rather than expose weaknesses.

It took a while for Severus to answer, and with each passing minute, Harry felt his heart thud faster.

"I can't lose you like I lost my mother." Severus eventually croaked, his grip on Harry tightening.

"You never told me what happened with your mum."

"I was such a foolish child. I blamed my father's actions on her and her magic. Did you know I almost made a squib of myself because I detested my magic so much?"

Harry held his breath, excited at learning more about his father figure, "And then what?"

"And then I met your mother when we were children. She was so beautiful, so radiant. She taught me that magic could be beautiful as well."

Harry squirmed, a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about that, it's in the past. But my mother, I was so angry with her. I would say the meanest things to her, if only to spare myself from my father's fists. She would never yell back though, she would just give me a watery smile and tell me how much she loved me. I think I hated that the most, back then. Then one day, in my seventh year, as I'm leaving for Hogwarts, my father crippled my mother past a quick potion repair. I snapped, and told her the meanest things. That was the first time I didn't see her smile, but instead she cried. She cried, and cried. But all I could do was shrivel up inside, because even if I wanted to blame my mother, it didn't mean I wanted to make her cry. I was too stubborn to apologize, and three days later, I'm invited to her funeral."

Harry could feel the top of his head getting wet, and knowing how much Severus endured over the years caused his heart to constrict and brought hot tears to his eyes. Not caring for his age or weight, he climbed up onto Severus' lap and curled up. He held onto one of Severus large hands, and cried with Severus.

"Don't get me wrong, for a time my parents were both happy, even with all the conflict going around them. My father was from Israel, so he was born into many, many conflicts; and my mother was from Spain, who was born near the end of the Restoration and just before a civil war broke out. When my parents met, my mother was freshly graduated from Hogwarts, as she had begged her parents to be allowed to this school with a great reputation, and she wanted to see the world and scout out the best potions ingredients, before settling down. It's how she met my father, a year later, right as things started heating up in Israel and the Cold War was beginning.

"They decided to move out of their own countries, my father knowing if he did he may never be able to return, and even if they had little savings, they figured they could use the money Eileen had in trust under the Prince name if things got too hard. My mother's family found out that they had moved to England right as the Cold War was beginning, but that would have been fine if she were alone or with another pureblood. When they found out she was marrying a Muggle, and at such a young age, they disowned her and they took her support away. Despite that, they loved each other. I suppose years of hardship, racism, and even Eileen's magic had been too much for Tobias. I was born, and sometime around that time, they stopped loving each other."

As their tears dried up, Harry started to scrub at his eyes, but was stopped by a bony hand holding out a handkerchief. Like a child, Severus dabbed at his eyes and nose, but Harry was too sad to care now.

"Are you coping?"

"With her death, or the abuse?"

"Both, really."

"Well, I'm better than I was just ten years ago and now with less hormones. Make no mistake, I don't think I'll ever fully recover, but I'm coping a little more each day."

Harry gripped onto his guardians robes, and squirmed closer.

"Why do you think you'll lose me?" The question was muffled, but Severus could make it out well enough.

"I never want to lie to you, but I'll omit if it's to protect you. The mark never completely cleared up after the first war, it was just a wispy grey rather than the full black it used to be at. Now, though, it's a solid grey."

Harry felt his body go cold and numb, and he started shaking. Severus gripped his chin and brought their gazes level.

"Look at me, Harry James. I will never leave your side, even if I die I'll come back to haunt you. I will always love you like my own, and no madman will change that fact. Actually, I have to thank the Dark Lord, for he helped me realize what was important in my life."

"And what's important?" Harry sniffled.

"You, most of all. Your family is important to you, so by proxy it is to me, even the onerous Black and the young Lady Potter," this broke a watery grin out of Harry, "The Malfoys. I suppose that's it, but it's enough during war."

"We're not in war though, are we?"

"Dear god, no. And hopefully we aren't until you're much, much older. Until then, I think dealing with an impatient dragon is more dangerous."

Harry grinned, and scrambled off Severus' lap, and ran off to the library. Because his back was facing Severus, he missed the sorrowful gaze as Severus watched Harry scamper away like a happy and carefree child.

* * *

It took awhile to sooth Draco's ruffled feathers at being kept waiting and out of the loop, but he finally shut up when Harry told him he was talking about his past. He could see clearly that Harry's eyes and nose were red, and decided for once, damn his curiosity, he wasn't going to push for information.

As they settled down to read on the couch by the fireplace, they sat close to each other and used each other for support. They sat cross legged and hunchbacked, and their shoulders and knees were touching from how close they were. They split the books equally, with Harry taking the ones about medicine and Draco taking the ones about historical people.

Hours later, as it was nearing their bedtime, they finally rubbed their weary eyes.

"Anyone interesting?" Harry sighed, leaning his head against Draco's shoulder.

"Mm, it said that the Mesoamericans used to be big on using snakes for rituals, but people who spoke parseltongue tended to be rulers and shamans. In ancient times, snakes were really religious. It seems to me that most mentions of people were gods or goddesses of ancient Native American times."

"Anything else?

"Uh... Oh, look at this," Draco jostled the book so it lay flat where their knees touched, "I quote: The Bodhi tree of Enlightenment it's called. It says that Buddha sat under it in meditation. But when a storm came, the serpent king Mucalinda rose up from beneath the earth and enveloped Buddha in seven coils for seven days, so as not to break his meditation."

"That's bloody cool." Harry was impressed, and he was starting to be less fearful.

Severus tsked behind them, and they both screamed in fear. Harry turned around, his wild hair flying about him, his eyes round.

"Papa! Stop walking like a cat!" Harry pouted, and rested his chin on the back of the sofa.

Severus gave him a small tender smile, which made Harry's face blossom in happiness.

"It's time for bed, and I've instructed the elves to not bring you the books as soon as my back is turned. Come, Lucius is waiting in your room Draco."

Severus held a hand out for each boy to hold, and damn it all, just because they were going to Hogwarts didn't mean they should wear masks in their own sanctuary. Harry took his hand without thinking, but Draco was more hesitant.

As the group traipsed to the Heir's Quarters, Harry babbled about what they had learned. Draco was quiet, and Severus kept shooting concerned glances at him.

They neared their bedrooms, and Lucius was seen leaning against the wall outside Draco's bedroom. He was talking to an elf, but banished it as he caught his sons eye.

The corner of his eyes and mouth were crinkled into a pained frown, and his lower lip was just starting to tremble. Lucius frowned in concern, and kneeled down on one knee. He opened his arms and beckoned his son over.

Draco was off like a shot, and Harry watched as Draco attached himself to his father like a limpet. His legs were wrapped around his father's waist, and his arms were locked around his neck. His face was hidden in the crook of Lucius' neck, but it didn't hide the trembling in Draco's slim body.

Harry looked up at Severus as he was gently led into his bedroom, and as Harry made his ablutions in his bathroom, Severus waited on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry emerged from the bathroom in his pyjamas, and he looked like a young, vulnerable boy rather than someone going off to Hogwarts soon.

He laid down on the bed, and watched as Severus tucked him in. Instead of leaving, he sat on the edge of bed, and brushed the hair off Harry's forehead. It was rhythmic, and made Harry drowsy.

"You know I love you, son?"

Harry looked up at his father figure with wide eyes, and gave him a weak smile.

"I love you too, papa. But is Draco okay?"

"I think Draco is jealous."

Harry gaped, and looked at his father incredulously. "What! Why?"

"I suppose he's jealous that you have such an amazing ability, I imagine he must feel plain."

"It's not like I asked to be like this!" Harry practically shouted, and Severus was sure the other inhabitants could hear him. He cast a silencing charm, and looked at Harry sternly.

"Harry James, I know you did not ask for this. And I know Draco knows this as well, but you know Draco was raised to have nearly everything he wanted if he asked enough."

Harry sighed, and leaned on Severus' side. "I know, Sev, it's just hard to deal with it," his breath hitched, "A year ago, I heard Sirius and James joking around with Isabella, and they had too much to drink, when they half-jokingly threatened that if any of their kids showed a bit of darkness, they'd be disowned."

"Your father and godfather are imbeciles. Which is why I unofficially made Cissy and Lucius your godparents."

"What? When?"

Severus gave a haughty sniff, "Just now."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.

"What will you do if you get sorted into Slytherin and get disowned?"

"Emancipate myself and move in with you? We could open up Prince Manor and sell Spinners, you know."

Severus hesitated just long enough for Harry to notice, but before he could question it, Severus nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose it's time I went back to my bloodline roots. And it's much safer for all of us- the Malfoys, you, and I- if the Dark Lord returns."

Harry sighed, and patted Severus' left arm. The arm jerked, but didn't move out of the grasp. "I gotta find a way to remove this mark. Maybe I should ask Nicholas for help?"

"If you want to, but I will be content with just changing the ugly mark's ownership."

Harry puzzled over that response, before paling.

"No, absolutely not!" Harry was horrified at the mere thought.

"It would allow me to protect you better, and who knows what might happen if we try removing the original mark. It could make me a Squib, or kill me, or anything else horrible. Please, Harry, just think about it."

Severus had never begged, and Harry knew this, which is why he had indecision written all over his face.

"If I promise to consider it, will you sell Spinners and move into the Manor?"

"Yes, you brat, I'll even take you to reopen it with me."

Harry smiled smugly, "Let's go open it a week before my sorting, so we have time to clean and repair," Harry trailed off in thought, "Do you think I should get myself a goblin representative, in case I do get emancipated and need my own vault?"

"You can sell those gems you created with Nicholas a month ago, I know you still have some left over." Severus thought of the matching rings Harry had made: a gold base with a tiny insignia of a snake made from tinier emeralds.

"I still have to make a bracelet for Mrs. Malfoy."

"How hard is it to make the gems?"

"How hard is it to make Wolfsbane?" Harry countered.

Severus frowned, and thought about it, "Not very hard, if you have practice."

"Exactly. I think I'll make platinum next time, seeing as how there's so little of it but goes for just a bit more than a thousand pounds. And emerald I think depending on how fine it is can go up to almost 7,000 pounds for just one carat, more the bigger the carats are."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Did you get into Narcissa's books?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, and nodded.

Severus sighed in fond exasperation, "It's time to tuck you in."

Harry smiled and snuggled down, drawing the sheets up to his chin and rolling onto his side to face Severus.

Severus extinguished the lights but left a single globe that was levitated above the bed that alternated colors lit. Severus tucked the covers in closer to Harry, and brushed his hair off his forehead. He dropped a kiss onto Harry's warm forehead, and left just as Harry was starting to doze, shutting the door slowly behind him.

* * *

In the other room, a similar ritual was occurring, but this time with a whiny little boy and a frustrated father.

Just as Draco started yelling about the injustice, Lucius got fed up and rolled his son over to give him a quick smack on his bottom.

"Ow!" Draco yelped, though it didn't actually hurt.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me now," Draco automatically snapped to attention at the low, menacing tone, "You are being a spoiled brat right now. Your mother and I may have spoiled you rotten because we love you, but we also taught you manners."

Draco nodded sheepishly, and ducked his head to hide hot tears of embarrassment and lingering resentment.

Lucius sighed, and cupped Draco's small cheek.

"Draco, do you want to know what you have that Harry would kill for?"

Draco's brows beetled, thinking of everything Harry already had and what he didn't. He shrugged, clueless.

"You have the love of your biological parents-"

"But what about Uncle Sev?" Draco cut him off, and flushed pink when his father raised an eyebrow in reproach.

"Severus loves him, yes, but that doesn't mean much to the wizarding or muggle government. Especially in the wizarding world, where they think we should stay with our bloodlines, unless in extreme cases. You know how precious children are viewed."

Draco nodded wisely, "Because we're dying out, and it's not just purebloods that are decreasing."

"It seems like you have been listening to me." Lucius drawled.

Draco smirked, "Of course, father."

"And what of your mother?"

"She's just a housewife..." Draco trailed off at Lucius' darkening expression.

"You are underestimating her, and that's dangerous. You forget your mother grew up a Black _and_ with your Aunt Bellatrix, so she knows what she's doing."

Draco still looked skeptical, so Lucius decided it was a lost cause for now. "One day, son, you'll understand what I mean."

Draco nodded slowly and burrowed under the blankets of his bed. Lucius sat closer to him, and ran his fingers through his sons long hair, "I'm gonna apologize to Harry tomorrow, Father."

"You do that, my child."

Draco's eyes were starting to flutter shut, and Lucius passed his hand over his sons face so they would fully close. "Sleep, now, while you can."

For the Malfoy's and Snape knew there was a war coming, their marks were getting darker and more painful, and they wanted their sons to be just children awhile longer.


	7. Packing and Grievances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be giving the warning I gave to those following me on tumblr: I will be on semi hiatus until I can balance out my new responsibilities. 
> 
> Warnings in the chapter:  
> 1\. Brief mention of rape  
> 2\. A transgender character is introduced  
> 3\. Alcoholism  
> 4\. Mentions of neglect, mentions of abuse, manipulation

The smell of strawberries was thick in the air, and if it hadn't been for the window they had opened, Harry would have fainted from the heat by now. He was bent over a cauldron, making simple fruit drops for the Express trip, so he could share them with Draco and any new friends he may acquire. This was the third batch they had made, and the last one was going to be a raspberry flavor, with the previous two being blueberry and cherry. Harry wasn't a fan of the cherry one, but he knew Draco enjoyed the taste.

The point to put the drops in the molds was coming, so Harry unbent and cracked the tension in his back with a grunt. Severus, sitting next to him while researching ways to improve Wolfsbane, raised an eyebrow that made Harry flush. Nicolas rubbed his back in phantom pain, while Perenelle just glanced over before going back to her cataloging.

Harry waited until the molds were full, and was sent to a cooler via a house elf. "Can I ask you for advice?" He asked quietly, already preparing the ingredients for the last batch of drops.

They all looked up from their respective tasks, but it was Severus who responded first. Closing his book and mentally declaring it null, he turned his body so he was facing Harry.

"What is it, Harry?"

"What should I do, when I go to Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I hide what I know because of Isabella?" 

Perenelle snapped her catalogues close, and rubbed her sore eyes. "Don't hide your knowledge, young Harry, but be wary of showing off too much. You'll have close friends outside of the Malfoy heir when you go to Hogwarts, and you'll be quite the young wizard; but you'll need to figure this out on your own with time."

Harry was quiet, before he asked the question that had been bugging him for a while. "Why is it that when you talk about my future, you talk like you already know what will happen?"

Nicolas and Perenelle shared a glance and smiled. "It's because I'm a Seer, Harry."

Severus scoffed, "There's no such thing as a Seer, and Divination is a farce."

Perenelle lost her warm smile, and it turned cold. "You mean like that Trelawney teacher who works at Hogwarts? Curious, don't you think, that someone with such small abilities could get hired for a world renowned school. I wonder, was there a reason Dumbledore wanted her under his wing, so to speak?"

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"What are you hinting at?"

"You said you heard Harry's prophecy take place outside a pub during an interview. Did you ever wonder who was there that day, besides Dumbledore?"

"You can't be seriously suggesting that that old bat made a real prediction?"

Perenelle gave them a cool smile.

"And now she's stationed at Hogwarts for... What? Protection? Why doesn't she just practice Occlumency?"

"Because she's been Legilimized by too many inexperienced people, perhaps? Because Occlumency clouds her ability, even."

"You mean... She's been mind-raped? Bottle glasses Trelawney with predictions of death?"

Perenelle snorted at the description, but nodded nonetheless.

Severus sat back with a thud, and looked dazedly at the cauldron that was boiling over. Harry was too busy looking at Severus in concern to notice, but Nicolas waved his wand and banished the mess before it could hurt them.

"Who's Trelawney?" Harry asked tentatively.

"You know the woman who sits at the other end of the High Table sometimes? With the bottle glasses and who looks like with just a strong wind will be blown away?"

Harry frowned, racking his brains. "Did she wear thick bracelets and shawls?"

Severus nodded, and waited for the connection to be made.

Finally, with a look of horror, Harry realized the lady who had always made him uncomfortable with predictions of his early death was the same woman who had damned him with Voldemort.

" _No!_ Her?"

Perenelle lost the edge in her smile, and replaced it with a sort of pitying sadness. Harry looked like he had just seen a ghost covered in slime, for the look on his face was almost comical. "Sweet Merlin, I can't believe that twig is the reason I'm in this mess with my family."

Severus moved to chastise Harry, before his words registered and he frowned. "Sorry, that wasn't nice. But it still stands."

"Forget about Trelawney and prophecies, what are you going to do when you go to Diagon Alley with your family and you have to go get your own wand? And when you go to the apothecary. You better handpick your ingredients, young man. I want you to be the best at Potions, as befitting as my son."

Harry looked put upon, before he smugly smiled.

Severus turned wary at that look. "What is it?"

"I can't wait to see their reactions when they see my wand next week. They'll be so angry, and shocked. I should put it into a Pensieve for you, Sev."

Severus, despite himself, started chuckling. "You're a scamp, kiddo."

Perenelle butted in before they could keep talking, and slowly got up. "I have a gift for you, Harry, waiting in the foyer for your departure."

Nicolas cast a Tempus, and was shocked at how much time had passed. "It's seven; do you want to apparate from the foyer or take a Portkey from here?"

"'m kind of tired, can't we Floo?"

"Afraid not, my boy, it's closed down for the day for minor repairs."

"Portkey then. It's less gross feeling than apparating."

Severus mouthed the words _gross feeling_ to himself with an exasperated sigh. "Very well, and then we can Apparate from Spinners to Prince Manor."

Harry looked up in horror. "Never mind, we can apparate to the manor straight from here. One trip is enough for me."

Severus smirked, "I thought so." Severus took hold of Harry's hand and led him out of the kitchen and to the foyer. The whole while, Harry was attempting to tug his hand out of Severus' grasp.

They reached the foyer, and before they could bid the Flamel’s a farewell, Perenelle had him in a squeeze. By the time she let him go, there was a silver, ancient looking trunk next to him. Harry, despite feeling the old magic on it, was curious.

"What's this?"

"It's my trunk from when I went to Beauxbatons. I saved it after I graduated as a sentimental trinket, but I decided I want you to have it. You can replace the one you have now and save it for your children, or even put it in your vault."

"How does it work?"

Perenelle flicked her wand and the trunk enlarged to show three locks, with a tiny one on the side. As she opened each compartment, Harry could feel the protective magic thickening.

"It's charmed to only allow you and I access, but if you accept it, I'll be taking my trace off it, so it'll just be yours. The side lock over there is for your wand for when you're at home and not using it, so Severus doesn't have to keep taking it. The protective magic was layered over years as new spells came to light, and now if someone forbidden tries touching the trunk, they'll get shocked. The shocks will get worse the harder the try, physically or with magic. You can also add other people to the ones allowed by a simple recitation, which I wrote down for you here. I imagine Draco will want to be put on here."

Harry blindly took the ripped piece of paper and shoved it into his trouser pocket.

"Speaking of Draco, when can we tell others of our association with you?" Severus drawled, watching as Harry picked at the lock on the side of the trunk.

"When we die, of course." Harry's head zoomed around so fast, they all got an itching to check for whiplash. "You won't die, you have the Philosophers stone."

Perenelle smoothed Harry's hair; and smiled bitterly. "All things die eventually, even us. But rest assured, we won't be going out for another while."

"Can I call you Granny and Grandpa after you die?"

"I thought you knew you could call us that now?"

Harry's mouth opened in shock, and a mischievous, toothy grin took its place. "Yes, Granny Penny!" Nicholas snorted and Perenelle pinched the tip of Harry's ear, eliciting a yelp. "That's Grandma Penny, young man."

Severus watched in amusement, but refused to partake in their antics. It was times like these where he felt he was the only adult standing in the room, and was watching his children with exasperated fondness.

"Harry, it's time to go. The elves are waiting."

Harry pouted, but let Severus shrink his trunk. Harry moved to pocket his trunk, and stepped up to Severus. As Severus wrapped his arms around him and pressed him towards his chest, he could see the Flamel’s waving and smiling goodbye, and a feeling of heavy forbidding dug into his gut. He was glad for Severus holding him for the feeling of apparating was always nauseating, especially after a long day.

* * *

They arrived on the front lawn of Prince Manor, and Harry gaped at the immense size of it. He was sure it was as big as Grimmauld, but less creepy looking. The lawn was decorated with gardens and fountains, but Harry would bet his wand arm that it was the work of the house elves, and not because Severus had ordered it.

"Who's the richest family in Britain?"

"The Black’s, why?"

"Who's the second?"

"Malfoy’s, Harry."

"So where do the Prince's fall?"

"We used to be the second richest family in Britain, and then an ancestor made some bad financial and political choices. Although maybe it was also because that was around the time the Prince's started getting a Dark reputation."

"How come you haven't taught me about Prince lore?" Harry tried hiding the twinge of hurt by craning his head back as they got closer, though the Victorian styled double doors were menacing even from a distance.

“Didn’t James teach you and Isabella?”

"Oh, he taught Isabella. He just forgot he had a son too, I think. It's obvious that Father favors Bella anyway. But Bella is surprisingly good about it; she gives me the notes and books when she's finished with them." His voice was more bitter than it should be, and Severus side eyed him in what was blatant concern.

"And what of Lily?"

They had stopped outside the doors to finish their conversation. "I think mum doesn't know what to do with Bella anymore. Sometimes I watch her as she stands aside to let James guide her, and she looks so... Sad, I guess. But it's quickly blank again. Mum would've made a good Slytherin, huh?"

Severus snorted at the image of a Muggleborn Lily taking up patronage with Slytherin's in the 70s. "She would have been murdered in her sleep, foolish child."

"Well, that's true I suppose. What if I make friends with the new generation of Slytherin’s?"

"Why are you so confident you will be sorted into Slytherin? You are also a lion, do not forget that."

"No, I'll be a snake. All this withholding of secrets will make me end up in Slytherin. And I'm pretty cunning, if I do say so myself!" His chin was raised haughtily, a pale image of Draco’s public snooty face. If there was one thing the Malfoy’s were able to successfully teach him, it was how to say or do one thing and mean another.

Severus snorted and fought to not roll his eyes, even as he was pushing the entrance doors inward. The inside of the manor was just as elegant and menacing as the outside, with white marble floors, brown walls that fit nicely with the red and cream statues littered throughout. The ceiling was visible, thanks to glass chandeliers, and in the center of the room was a double staircase leading to the East and West wings of the manor.

Harry could see doors marked against the walls, and he was curious as to whether those led to labs, were tricks to trap intruders, or to be used as a way of escape. Curious or not, he was well aware that Curiosity the Cat was the one way to get himself maimed or killed in the wizarding world.

A horde of excited house elves popped in front of them, and Harry saw Severus withhold a jump of surprise, though, if questioned, he would undoubtedly brush it off and redirect the conversation. The eldest, and clearly the leader, stepped up and addressed them.

"Master Snape, you is returned! Is this young boy your son?" Behind him, there was a low buzz and Harry could hear the words _Snape_ and _who knew he had a son?_

Severus managed a smile that felt more like a grimace for the elderly elf. "No, Dimi, this is Harry Potter, but I take care of him when his parents are unable to."

Harry could now hear words such as _Potter_ and _You-Know-Who_ , and it was surprisingly easy to fight off the bitter feeling of not being his own person even amongst house elves, just the byproduct twin brother of the Hero girl.

Correction, the younger byproduct twin brother.

"My apologies, Master Snape! Forgive me, it's just that you have... Something... That links you together." The old elf was squinting at both of them, as if looking not at them but through them.

"Discuss those concerns with me another time; in the meantime, tell me how the manor is. One of you are to take Harry for a tour. The rest can go back to what they were doing previously."

The elves bowed low, and they all disappeared save for Dimi and a small, feminine elf. To Harry, she looked more like a toddler than an adult.

"Hello, Master Harry. Let Missy show you your room first, and from there we can go to the kitchens, where your phoenix egg be."

The elves voice trailed off, and Harry was careful not to trip while looking around. Severus, on the other hand, accompanied Dimi to the old Lord's study, to discuss the manor's up keeping, to discover what bond Harry and him shared, and, if possible, ways to secure allies for Harry in the future.

* * *

Hours later at dinner time, Harry and Snape regrouped, the former exhausted from exploring and the latter sporting a headache.

In lieu of greeting, Severus tossed Harry's bag of drops that an owl had unexpectedly dropped off through an open window in the study, an event that had nearly giving the old elf a heart attack. As he passed him by, he caught the greedy expression on Harry’s face and sent a sealing charm on the bag before Harry could gorge himself before the Express. Based by the forlorn expression Harry currently sported, Severus’ parenting instincts were getting better with time.

Severus sat down with a groan, his knees giving a creaky protest and his back twanging. He let his elbow’s fall on the dinner table, one hand moving to cover his tired eyes.

"Are you okay, papa?"

"I'll be fine, I just need a headache potion. Would you like to help me make one after dinner, and get a chance to explore the Prince labs as well?"

Harry's smile was like a sunset, but it quickly clouded over.

Severus, sensing Harry's mood dropping, splayed his fingers open and peeked through the holes. "What is it?"

"What happens if I _do_ get into Slytherin? Would they still consider me their son?"

Severus dropped his hand, and pushed back his seat. He opened his arms, and beckoned Harry to sit on his lap. Harry went, but more reluctantly than he would in the past. He enfolded Harry with his arms, and sat back more comfortably.

"Lily, I believe, would be very supportive. Perhaps also the wolf, though during school he was nearly always passive. I haven’t spoken with him past Order meetings in a long while, but from what you’ve told me about him these days it seems like he’s slowly growing a spine. But if the mutt and James are the same as our school days, then they will have taught Isabella to scorn anything Slytherin. To answer your question, no, perhaps they won't disown you, but they may become estranged. In that case, it would be better to just emancipate yourself rather than suffer through that tension."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and used one tactic he learned quickly, and learned well: redirection. "When will we visit the goblins?"

"Have you finished making the material you will be selling?"

"Yeah, I even finished Aunt Cissy's bracelet!"

"Then we will go tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I have a warm meal to eat and a well-deserved potion looming ahead." Severus shooed Harry off his lap, and Harry willingly went back to his own seat.

The rest of dinner was passed with polite small talk about school, and requests to pass one thing or another.

* * *

Harry's head lolled against his chest, and his eyes refused to blink open long enough. Harry had gotten into the habit of sleeping late and waking late during the summer and waking up at six in the morning after four hours of sleep was too much for him to handle.

The benefit of getting to Diagon so early in the morning was that even the air felt cleaner. It was chilly, as befitting of drawing near to the autumn season, but it was quiet, with just a few elderly wizards and witches strolling throughout.

Harry would have normally enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, but as it was, Severus had to practically drag him along.

"Harry, wake up. We're almost there and you have to look your best for the representatives."

Harry gave one last big yawn, stretched the kinks in his back, and rubbed at his face. "Okay, okay! I'm awake now. I have the product in my pocket, and I'm ready to face a goblin down."

The first few minutes of talking went by Harry in a blur, but he started paying more attention when Severus nudged his shoulder. The goblin sneered, and Harry fought down an embarrassed blush.

"Have you come back to the living, Mister Potter?"

"My apologies, I was just thinking of how many dragons Gringotts had in comparison to Romania." It was a huge bluff, but it was the best Harry could come up with on the moment.

The goblin looked hardly convinced, but he gestured them towards a side door nonetheless. The office they were led to was spacious, and elegant. It had stone pieces depicting dragons and goblins, and tapestries with the past Goblin Wars.

"I will bring a representative here in a moment."

Harry and Severus nodded, but Harry's attention was mostly on the tapestries. He had learned of the Goblin Wars, like any other wizard raised child, but he had never seen it from a goblin's perspective. It seemed more honest, as goblins were known for one- their greed, and second- their honesty.

The doors opened again, and a new goblin came in. He was stout, and looked like all the other goblins, except for the scar that ran across his face. When he gave them what they considered a friendly grin, it made Harry's skin goose pimple in fear.

"My name is Ragnok. I heard that Mister Harry Potter wanted to open his own high security vault under temporary administration of Severus Snape until he was of age and for a solo goblin to represent Mr. Potter's finances?"

Harry moved forward, and bowed at the waist, while Severus stood back and waited to intervene if needed. "Hello, Ragnok. I wanted to open a vault and sell jewels I made," Harry dug for the baggy of jewels in his never ending pouch, "If you test them, I am confident they will show as being fully pure and fine enough to use as decoration."

Ragnok had remained silent, in respect for a potential patron, but he had doubts about this young man having the ability to keep a vault open.

"I mean no offense, but are you confident you will be able to upkeep a solo vault, even with your guardians help?"

Harry tried hard not to bristle, knowing his age was off putting to most. "I'm positive."

Ragnok hummed, giving him a doubtful look, but held out a long fingered hand nonetheless, asking wordlessly for the bag of jewels to be tested. "I will be back with documents shortly."

Harry and Severus waited, in the meantime they had small talk and tried coming up with ways to make more money that didn't involve alchemy.

"How is the improved Wolfsbane going?"

"I feel as if I am missing something; something so obvious. I can't understand yet how to make the transformation be nullified."

Harry thought about it, from an alchemist point of view. "What if you didn't nullify it, but just suspended it? Say, instead of making lycanthropy go away forever, you can make sure they stay human even during the full moon, as long as they take the potion like they did before. You could be the private seller and make sure the price stays affordable. If it makes you feel better, you can test it out on Moony."

Severus snorted at the image of Lupin as a guinea pig, but the rest of what Harry said had him stroking his chin. "That's crazy enough that it may work."

Harry smiled smugly, and this is what the goblin came back to.

He was polite enough to not bat an eye, though Ragnok did invite them to sit. He had a thin folder under one arm, and a golden quill in his hand. Harry recognized it from books as being a special quill that was used in business and guaranteed to certify truth, so he sat in a leather chair by the desk, and waited to be addressed.

Ragnok pulled out different papers, and Harry caught glimpses of numbers and lists. Finally, he had them all laid out on his desk in order, with most important being first.

"These are binding agreements between Gringotts and you, stating what we can and cannot do, and vice versa. The second is information on how to keep your vault open; the third is how to make more vaults under your name- such as a trust vault for a future family. The fourth is the amount of money or objects you have in your vault, which is self-updating. The last is the blood agreement, but that is just a prick on your finger; much like a Muggle fingerprinting, except the ink is your blood. Do we have an agreement?"

Harry reached for the papers, reading them thoroughly before handing them over to Severus to see if he caught something he may have missed. They were in accordance to what Harry had requested, so Harry went ahead and signed them. When he finally put the gold quill down, there was a flash of light, and where there had only been one copy before there was now three.

"Gringotts will take the original and put it in their files, but you each have your own copy. Will that be all, gentleman?" Ragnok stood behind his desk.

Harry nodded, pleased with what he managed to accomplish without his parents help- and it was like laughing in their faces at his secrets, but he remembered the glint in Isabella’s eyes when at dinner James would talk about foreign hosts and top secret files at work. It was a self-pleased and a downright nasty glint, and Harry knew two could play ball in this court. Brushing those unpleasant memories away to the back of his mind, he proceeded to get up so he could bow. "It's a pleasure to do business, Ragnok. May your business continue to flourish."

Ragnok bowed back. "And may your prosperity continue, Mister Potter, Professor Snape."

As a celebratory treat, Severus took Harry for Muggle ice cream, and watched as Harry let himself act his age.

* * *

Harry leaned on the frame of the door to Isabella's bedroom, watching as Bella and their father ordered the elves around the room, Lily watching alternately in horror at their crassness and then in boredom from a rocking chair in the corner.

Harry thought the elves were deliberately packing slower than they could, though that may have been a trick of Harry's mind. Even if it weren't, it was amusing to see the elves disgruntled faces when they turned their faces.

Finally, Harry decided to make his presence known by coughing, and five heads turned to stare at him. He held back a blush of embarrassment, instead raising an eyebrow in imitation of Severus. He was pleased to see his father scowl and his mother hide a smile behind her hand.

"Harry, what're you doing here? _When_ did you get here?" Isabella patted the spot next to her on the bed, and Harry gleefully lay down next to her.

"I just got back, Belles. Hey, when are we supposed to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Dad?"

"Hmm... Maybe we should just owl order?"

Simultaneous cries of _Dad!_ and an offended _Father!_ had James chuckling and leaning over to ruffle both of his children's hair. Only Lily was the one who watched Harry curiously, and Harry could see her watching him through the mirrors reflection.

"We're going tomorrow, so be ready, because the day after you're boarding the Express."

"Are we buying Harry a wand?"

Harry flushed crimson, and caught his mother's eye in the mirror. He hoped she could see the panic in his eyes, and in the way his shoulders tensed up.

"I can go with Harry to get his things while Isabella goes with James?" Lily suggested quietly, maintaining eye contact with Harry, and watching as the tension left his shoulders as James and Isabella easily agreed with whoops of excitement.

The elves stopped by the foot of the bed, and wrestled to close the trunk. Finally, it snapped close with a click, and two harried elves bowed low. "Will that be it, masters?"

Harry spoke up, rolling onto his stomach so he was at eye level with the elves. "Actually, when you have free time these next two days, could you help me pack my trunk? Everything is already gathered, cleaned and folded, but I haven't figured out how to pack it all without making a mess. Be careful to not touch the side compartment though, it'll give you a shock. Is that okay?"

The elves eyes were wide, and they hastily nodded at Harry's polite cough. "Oh, yes, yes! Of course, Master Harry! We'll be doing so right away, quick as a flick!"

Harry smiled, and let them go by turning around. James looked like a bludger had hit him in the head, while Isabella looked equally as shocked. Lily, on the other hand, looked proud.

James spluttered, and gestured at the now empty space. "What was _that_?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, and debated whether answering truthfully or not. In the end, he did, just to get his father to stop looking at him as if he were an alien, while mentally apologizing to Severus at his underhanded tactic. "My guardian taught me to always respect others, regardless of race, past or status. That includes the nastiest person or the tiniest being. Plus, elves are very powerful, even more so than us. They can apparate within buildings that have anti-apparating wards; and if you're nice to them, they do a much better job."

"What exactly has Snivellus been teaching you?"

Lily glared at her husband, and sent him a stinging hex. James yelped, and covered his bum with a wounded expression. "What have I told you about using that ugly word?"

"It was an honest question. That man was a Death Eater, who knows how he's corrupting our son!"

"He was a spy, James! He's the reason all of us are alive! We owe him a Life Debt!"

James, surprising them all, quieted at that, and thought about it. "He owed me one, and then he paid it by getting us to hide long enough to survive, even if at first he was also the reason we had to hide. So the only ones who owe him are you and the kids."

"Even so, he was my best friend and now he's Harry's guardian. He didn't have to do that, but he did out of kindness."

James snorted. "He probably did it to impress you."

Harry sat up, and frowned at his father, wishing he had his wand so he could hex his father. "Don't talk about Sev when he's not even here to defend himself."

" _Sev_?"

Harry raised his chin à la Lucius, and scowled at his father. "He made sure I was fed, clothed, educated, and happy, while you both were away with Isabella, leaving me here alone. According to wizard and Muggle law, that's neglect. He also taught me how to act like a proper pureblood, and politics, and everything he could without getting outside help. And you told the Weasley's more about what she was doing than your own son. So excuse me if I defend the man who made me a better person, rather than a spoilt brat."

Isabella slapped Harry, and Harry stared down at the bedcovers, eyes wide and an expression of disbelief. His magic within him rumbled, and he could distantly hear the mirror he had just been looking at crack. His cheek was warm, and he could feel liquid on it, no doubt from Isabella's nails scratching him. The room was dead silent, and Harry fought to gain his composure, and to control his core.

He stood up from the bed, facing the broken mirror, and smoothed his Muggle clothing down. The mirror was beyond repairable, and he felt a sharp smugness that he could make Isabella’s life a little harder. He could just see his face in the shards that remained, and his eyes looked hollow, with red streaks going down his chin. From this angle, he could see the cold and haughty expression he wore like a mask, and his family staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

He pivoted to the right, and bowed shallowly. "A good day to you all." He straightened, and with his back stiff and chin raised, he walked out slowly, calling his personal elf on the way out.

"Elly!"

A small elf appeared, and although it wasn't an adult, it was old enough to serve children. For this young elf, Harry would be her first child amongst many generations of Potter children.

"What can Elly be doing for Master Harry?" The young elf twisted her clothing, as if sensing her master’s foul mood.

Harry stopped at the door to his bedroom, the last room in the long hall whereas Isabella's was the first. His room was small compared to hers, but it was serviceable, also being the only room with an attached bathroom to make up for the small bedroom size.

He opened the door slowly, and gestured Elly to enter first. As he closed the door, his expression changed from cold to exhausted, and he closed his eyes. Squatting down, he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled.

The elf stood by his shoulder, and patted his forearm. Quietly, she asked, "Would Master Harry like for Elly to clean his wounds and draw a bath?"

Harry nodded slowly, and got up from his crouched position. He waited for Elly to pop away, and he went towards his trunk in search of his wand. Finding it, he cast a weak _Colloportus_ and a _Silencio_ aimed at the door, waiting for Elly to come back.

A minute later, Harry could hear bath water running, and he half hoped she had included bubbles, but knowing his age, he doubted it. The door to the bathroom opened, and Elly came out.

"The bath be ready, Master Harry."

"Will you heal my cheek, then?" As he said this, he was getting off the bed so he could sit down on the floor and be at a comfortable height for her to do her work. "Will it sting?"

Elly shook her head solemnly, so her ears only flopped lazily. "No Master Harry, Elly will make it so that it doesn't hurt, but Elly will need to touch your cheek."

Harry shrugged, and leaned forward. Elly's fingers were warm and he could feel callouses on the tips, and he tried remembering the last time his mother touched him this intimately. All that came up were images of Aunt Cissy fussing over him and Draco, and Perenelle smiling proudly at him. The fingers were removed, but instead of retracting, twin thumbs brushed under his eyes.

Harry's eyes popped open, and he jerked away, hiding his face in his shaking hands. "I'm sorry, Elly. Have you finished your task?"

"Yes, Master Harry. Will yous be needing anything else?" She whispered quietly.

"How skilled are you at warding?"

The elf frowned, and answered honestly. "Elly is still learning, but Elly's mama is very skilled. Would you like to call her?"

Harry nodded, and started to stand up.

An elf that looked like an older Elly popped in, already bowing. "What can Lucy be doing for Master Harry?"

"Can you ward the doors with a stronger silencing spell and a warding spell placed on the door that will only allow myself, my mother and Sev- Professor Snape inside directly, with a stinging hex for other intruders, until I tell you to lower them or you deem it necessary."

"Of course, Master Harry. By the time you exit your bath, Lucy be finished."

Harry nodded his thanks, and let Elly go back to her previous work. As Lucy started mumbling under her breath, Harry searched for his pajamas: a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, a habit he had gotten into after trying a nightshirt and finding it invasive.

The sunken bath had an everlasting warming charm, and as he closed the door behind him, he could feel a huge weight settle on his shoulders. He slumped, and methodically stripped to the nude.

Setting his wand to the side, he dipped his body into the warmth and took away a chill he didn't know he had, and he could feel ten years of being pushed aside by the people who were meant to love him the most build up. Instead of crying about it, he gripped the indent on the side of the bath, and dunked his body under the water.

If there was one thing Harry enjoyed the most in life, it was finding solitary moments where he could feel weightless; as if there were no noise around him, pretending he was the last person on the earth.

He pretended he was under a lake, and Severus was waiting at the rim, calling him out to enjoy a picnic that Aunt Cissy had made the elves ready. He imagined Draco's impatient expression, and Uncle Lucius trying to calm him down.

He opened his eyes slowly, so as not to burn himself, and watched as the water shimmered and moved. He knew he needed to come up for oxygen soon, but he felt burned out.

He remembered the first time Severus told him he loved him, the first time he could remember when he gruffly wiped away his tears after getting a scrap on his knees, and the first time he told him he was proud of him.

He remembered Narcissa's cold smile when, at Diagon Alley, someone had tried harassing them all, calling them Death Eaters and monsters. He remembered Lucius hexing the man and calling it a slip of the wand, and he remembered the giggles Draco and him had shared. He remembered the first time Harry had a nightmare while at the Malfoy's, and instead of seeking Severus, he had sought out Draco. It had been nearly one in the morning, but Draco had blearily woken up and listened to his concerns without mocking him, and instead of ordering him back to his cold bed, had ordered him to lay down with him. Within minutes, Harry had been warm and sound asleep. In the morning, the adults had found them curled around each other so tightly that their hair mixed on the pillow- with the photo of proof.

He remembered Draco's happy smiles, and over the shoulder grins, and each time Draco dragged him along by the hand in impatience to a new location. He remembered the laughs Draco and him shared late nights, and the amount of Quidditch games they shared. He remembered the screams they shared, both in fear, excitement and anger; and the tears of apology to the other that came after a sound spanking.

Harry felt his eyesight go fuzzy, and he could hear shouting outside the bathroom. With a great lurch, he shot out of the water and coughed enough to nearly lose a lung. He heard the bathroom door slam open, and his mother calling for him, but he was more focused on locating his wand and _Accio_ ing his potion.

Lily gasped at the sight of her coughing, sodden son wielding a wand that they hadn't bought for him, and vaguely recalled Isabella having tried one similar.

His potion came zooming into his outstretched hand, and he quickly drank a mouthful, his coughing intensifying at the foul taste and the icy burn. He felt his mother lean down on the tub, and place her arms around him, pulling him until his soggy head was wetting her pink blouse. He could feel her exhales on the top of his head, and before he dropped them, he placed his wand and bottle on the floor.

Lily carded her fingers through her son’s hair, and was relieved to hear his breathing become steady. She tilted his head up so she could look into his red rimmed eyes, and frowned in concern.

"Can you go tell whoever is outside that I'm fine while I clean up, but make sure not to mention anything you saw, please?"

"You want me to lie to my husband?" Lily looked offended at the mere thought, but she also knew her son had his reasons for hiding.

"Please, mum, I'll explain what I can if you just do this."

Lily pursed her lips and gave a grudging nod. As she was leaving, she closed the door with a quiet snick, and Harry scrambled to dry himself. In lieu of a towel, he used his wand to cast a quick drying spell, purposely avoiding his hair so it wouldn't curl and tangle nastily.

His lungs still hurt, but he was more curious as to which elf had called his parents, or whether the wards had alerted them.

He leaned over the sink to brush his teeth, but was stopped by a tearful Elly. "Elly has prepared hot cocoa for Master Harry and Lady Potter. It be on the bedside table, with a charm to keep it warm."

Harry kneeled down, and hugged the little elf. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry, Elly. I didn't mean to, I just got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't really think about what I was doing. Next time, I'll cast a charm, okay?"

Elly nodded, and before she left with a pout, she sent a hex at Harry's bum in imitation of a spank.

"Hey!" Harry cried out indignantly, clutching his bum.

Outside, Lily was choking back her laughter at Elly's way of showing displeasure and Harry's reaction to the fierce little elf. She knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for her son to come back outside.

With one last glance at his outfit, he opened the door and was immediately engulfed in his mother's arms again. He withstood her fussing with exasperated ease, and was pleased to note from the corner of his eye that the door leading to the hallway was shut, though he thought he could still hear displeased murmurs and a defensive high pitched voice outside.

Lily finally let go of Harry after making sure all his limbs and organs were intact, and with a quick kiss to his forehead, she walked away to lean back against Harry's bed head frame. She pat the spot next to her, and waited until Harry was awkwardly curled under her arm to grab the hot cocoa's.

"What were you thinking about, while under the water?"

It hadn't been the first question Harry had been expecting, and he hesitated in response. "I need you to promise whatever I tell you, you won't spread around. How good is your Occlumency?"

"It's fine, it may need to be brushed up, but I was taught during the war and after I learned Severus was a spy."

"Swear on your magic that you won't reveal my secrets to anyone who doesn't already know."

Harry could have sworn he had heard her mutter _such a Slytherin_ under her breath, but by the time he caught it and deciphered it, she had already pulled her wand out of her wrist holster and was chanting.

"I, Lily Potter née Evans, do solemnly swear on my magic that I will not reveal Harry James Potter's secrets, today or any day, unless in discussion with somebody who already knows the truth."

The chant was satisfactory, for there was a soft glow from the tip of her wand, the same glow of a Lumos, and gold tendrils shot out of her wand before twisting around her wand arm, between her fingers and going around to where her heart was located. The gold sunk into her skin, and the magic that had been crackling in the air previously diffused.

"Alright, kid, spill your secrets to your mother."

Harry smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time, and as he slowly told her what he could, he felt his body relaxing.

He refused to tell her the truth of who was the real prophesied child, thinking that Isabella needed that protection and training until it was no longer useful. He omitted the Flamels, though he made hints through his alchemy. He tried skirting around the Malfoy issue when she raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless spilled those secrets at some nudging from her. Harry knew she wasn't pleased, but she was also smart enough to realize having the Malfoy's as extended family would be beneficial to Harry's safety in the case that they couldn't do it anymore. He tried omitting about his travels with Sev, and was mostly successful, though she did question his parenting. He told of his fears with school, his worries with Isabella, and his sadness at not knowing his parents the way their child should.

He told her of happy moments spent with Draco in the orchard, or when they were kids and would cuddle up with Aunt Cissy on the couch while she embroidered. He recalled a day when Lucius had come home from work early, and had been dragged into a quick flight around the Quidditch pitch. What had started as an obligatory flight had quickly turned into a betting war between Narcissa and Severus about who would win at catching the Snitch: Lucius with his years of experience but bogged down by age and weight or the boys with their youthfulness but inexperience. In the end, Harry had been the one to catch the snitch after doing a low dive that had caused Draco to get a concussion and Lucius to need a chiropractor. Severus had been insufferably smug, and Narcissa had alternately sulked and fumed.

By the end, Harry was exhausted and blinking sleep away more frequently. His head was in his mother's lap, and she was carding her fingers through his hair.

"You are one busy little boy. Do you want me to wake you early tomorrow so we can go to Diagon alley alone?" Harry nodded, excited at getting his parent to himself for once.

Lily slid out from underneath him, and she tucked her baby boy in snugly. Harry's face was flushed from warmth and sleep, and he looked much younger than he acted. She brushed the hair away from his face and kissed his warm forehead. Pressing her cheek against his, she whispered into his ear. "I love you, my darling boy. Have pleasant dreams, you earned them."

Lily straightened up, smoothed her blouse down, and went off in search of an owl. She had letters to write- letters of gratitude and of warnings, all to the same people.

* * *

The next morning, Harry groaned as he was shaken awake. He batted blindly at the air, aiming for Severus' chest, and mumbled. "Come on Sev, gimme a break."

Instead of hitting the familiar smooth shirt, he felt curly hair get tangled with his fingers. "Ouch! Alright, let go, you brat, I get it. You get five more minutes while I get your things ready."

Lily painfully disentangled Harry's now limp hand, and let it drop ungracefully back on the bed with a thump. Instead of waking him up, his snores continued on uninterrupted. Lily snorted, and proceeded to call Elly.

She popped in, rubbing bleary eyes, but was awake enough to take orders. The little elf bowed, and tried- unsuccessfully- to hide a yawn. "Lady Potter?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at the soft, tired voice, but having been raised in the muggle world, allowed some leniency when her husband wasn't around. "Will you ready the shower for Harry while I grab his clothing?"

Elly nodded joyfully, and popped away to do that.

Lily dug through her son's closet, looking for a casual robe and his muggle clothing. She found a lightweight, black with silver stitchings robe that she didn't remember buying, and a blue muggle style t-shirt that had been bought through a wizard's shop in Scotland, with the design of a moving Seeker flying after a moving Snitch. Lily wondered if Severus or Malfoy had bought these for Harry as a gift or just to spoil him.

Lily could hear her son start to groan, so she left the closet and went to sit by the bed.

"Sev? What're you doin' here?" Harry lifted his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. It took him a minute, but it finally registered that the magical signature wasn't that of Severus- dark and like the pressure of being too deep underwater- but something lighter and like a breeze.

"Mum? Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping I could help you get ready for Diagon Alley. It's about six in the morning, so the shops should just be opening. Your sister will go in the afternoon with the Weasley's."

Harry got up and stretched his body with his arms overhead. The knots in his back dissolved, and he gave a pleasurable sigh. Scratching his stomach, he turned bleary eyes to his mother. "That's fine, I usually go and continue a previous potion with Sev during this time, unless during a school year. Those days I lose my babysitter and go see Hagrid or sneak into other classes. But don't tell Sev! He doesn't know I'm sneaking away, he thinks I'm in our quarters doing school work."

Lily smiled, and gave a mischievous wink. "Sev won't hear a word from me. Although-"

Harry sighed and slumped into himself, unable to pretend like nothing was wrong anymore. "Mum, please, what are you doing? You didn't care what I did before, why did you start now?" Harry had already grabbed his clothes and inched slowly towards the bathroom.

Lily frowned and hunched into herself. "It's just... Yesterday when we were all together, it hit me how different you were from your sister. I realized I didn't know my own son, and how bad of a mother I am. One of my children is spoiled rotten and the other is never with his blood family."

Harry fidgeted, and felt a part of him shrivel up. Another part, the part of himself that he hated and blamed on Voldemort, was angry. He knew it wasn't right, wasn't healthy, but he was human, dammit, and sometimes he felt nasty towards people he was supposed to love. Sometimes he even rationalized it by wronging those who wronged him first.

He closed his eyes, and counted to ten like Sev taught him. Severus called it necessary before learning Occlumency; necessary to form even a flimsy shield of protection. Harry called it boring and usually nodded off during lessons, until he did need it. This was one of those moments.

"Mum, it's been eleven years. Ten, technically, since we were only a year old. It's a little late to regret your decisions, a grown adult responsible for yourself."

"Harry..." Lily whispered, eyes bright.

Harry jerked his chin down and to the right, and closed his eyes tightly. His voice was hollow, like a desert, when he spoke. "I have to get ready."

He practically ran the last few feet to the bathroom door, and he didn't bother to look back to see if she had remained or left.

* * *

By the time they got to Diagon alley, the sun was nearly fully raised, with just a few streaks of pink and purple in the sky, obscured by England's ever present clouds.

There weren't many kids his age here, but Harry spotted a few older Hogwarts years ranging from OWLs to NEWTs. At one point, Harry thought he spotted a boy with chopped hair dressed in loose Muggle girl clothing alone, but when he turned his head to look, the boy had already disappeared into the bookstore.

The first stop they made was to buy his astronomy supplies, and though Harry liked stargazing, he wasn't a fan of staying up at midnight looking for planets.

Their next stop had been to gather parchments and never ending quills, along with a fancy sharpening knife he had found that had the engraving of a phoenix and a subscription of owl order for when he ran out of parchment or quills, so instead of coming to Diagon or Hogsmeade each time he or his friends ran out of something, he could order some through owl and receive it the next day.

Harry wanted to save the apothecary for last, so he made his way through the bookstore, buying more books than was on the list, and pulled through the fittings. After, they went to Ollivander's, and to Harry it felt like it took forever to find a wand that would settle with his magic- holly with Phoenix. He chalked it up to already having a primary wand, and as soon as he had paid he left without looking back, before Ollivander could tell him about his wand being the twin of Voldemort's.

He had caught sight of the Malfoy's at one point, and instead of running up to them in a hug like he normally would, he respected their image and instead gave a calm wave. Draco had grinned and waved ecstatically, until his father had laid a hand on his shoulder in reminder of where they were. Lily gave a shallow bow, and the Malfoy's were polite enough to return it, though with stony expressions. After exchanging promises of sharing a compartment on the Express, they parted ways again.

At last, after taking a leisurely snack break at a café, they had made it to the apothecary by roughly ten o'clock.

The owners of the apothecary welcomed them with a friendly smile, asking them if they needed something specific and backed off when they declined.

While Harry went to the middle of the shop to the barrels holding ingredients for potion kits, he found the same boy he had spotted earlier looking at different premade potion kits.

"I don't recommend those."

The boy jumped and tensed, as if preparing for a fight. "And why not?" was his rude sounding remark, though if Harry hadn't been close enough to see his shaking hands, he would have left immediately.

"Because not all those ingredients are in top shape, and there's only one scoop, so if you mess up, you can't fix the mistake. Here, let me show you how to find the best ingredients in these barrels. Make sure to grab another case as well for the second scoops if you want to."

The boy grudgingly followed Harry, and watched with feigned disinterest as Harry showed him how to pick the best beetles, stones, herbs, and other ingredients. By the end, the boy had gotten the recommended two scoops and was less icy as well.

As they were paying, Harry spotted a golden stirring rod hanging behind the counter, and was curious how something like that had wound up in a place like this, and legally.

"Excuse me, sir, where did you happen to get that stirring rod?"

"It's a little out of league for first year potions, dontcha think?" Slug teased, his eyes crinkling in mirth as he counted the other boy's money.

Harry hummed, "Indulge me." He said it while thinking of Lucius and his no nonsense attitude, so it came out cold and clipped.

"It's just a stirring rod we came across lately- we couldn't quite decide if we wanted to sell it or keep it."

"Is the whole rod gold, or is the inside something else?"

"The inside is actually made of aconite mixed with silver, and the gold cover is used as a neutralizing component."

"Silver, you say?" Harry was mumbling to himself, not watching as the other boy stood by waiting to talk to Harry again before he left. "If you use this rod, and the cauldron used is changed from say silver to another metal, but the base has less amounts of aconite and small amounts of ginger used during the process... I'll take it."

"It's a hefty price, at almost 200 galleons."

"It's a gift for- for somebody of mutual acquaintance. Owl it to Godric's Hollow immediately with an attached note stating it’s for the potion assigned by a mutual acquaintance, and to lower the aconite in the base but to up the ginger in trace amounts." Harry dropped the coins in groups of ten from a baggy he had bought with the goblins to make sure he could use his vault money without having to make transactions in person.

Lily wondered if she should question where he had gotten the bag and money, but decided the less she knew the better for her health.

At last, Harry had paid for his ingredients and the rod, and was able to talk to the boy again.

The three of them went outside, with Lily tailing them.

"Is there anywhere else you need to go? Where are your parents anyway?"

The boy stiffened again, and answered with clipped tones, "At home, or work, probably."

"They _left_ you?" Lily butted in, aghast. If anything, her passionate response seemed to calm the boy, for his shoulders relaxed minutely.

"Yes, ma'am. My parents are Muggles, you see, and I was adopted young." The boy said almost defensively, lifting his chin defiantly.

"Mine were Muggle as well, but they took a drastically different path to the news." Lily looked disgruntled, and Harry had to wonder why, since they barely knew this boy whose skin was darker than his, and in the sunlight looked bruised.

The boy nodded thoughtfully, before checking a loose watch on his wrist. “I should be heading back now. I still have to exchange my money back to Muggle money and catch the tube home."

Harry nodded, and offered to go with him to Gringotts, but was politely declined.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister...?"

"Potter. But call me Harry, Mister...?"

The boy smirked, "It's Granger. Just call me Granger for now. Maybe when I see you next I'll tell you my first name."

Harry couldn't help but give a startled laugh. "I'll see you on the train tomorrow, yeah? If you can't find me, look for a boy with platinum hair, he's my best friend and his name is Draco."

Granger nodded, and bypassed them to continue his errands. Harry looked at his mother as they made their way to the apparition point. "He's an odd fellow, don't you think?"

"That boy was a girl." Lily said with certainty.

Harry's eyebrows rose, partially in shock that he hadn't even noticed. "How do you know?"

"The voice, for one. And their magic, it's very... Feminine, I hate to say, but also it feels sickly. As if the core is fighting itself. I imagine if he ever takes a potion regiment, that'll change over time to a happy medium."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "So I'll have to be careful what I say around him. Should I tell Draco?"

"No, let Granger tell you with time and confidence. I imagine he's feeling very insecure right now, so be a good lad to him, even if he tries following you into the boy’s dormitory."

Harry's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened comically, obviously not having thought of that. "I'll tell Sev and warn him."

As they reached the apparition point, Harry closed his eyes and hid his face in his mother's chest.

* * *

At dinner, Harry was seated as far away from Isabella as he possibly could be. Instead, he was seated between Remus and his mother, with Sirius and his father on the other side of the table.

Harry watched as Sirius drank another cup of wine, and wondered which one this was now.

He tapped his fingernails against the table, and poked at his food, not feeling much of an appetite at some of the hostile stares after yesterday's fight.

Sirius hiccupped, and summoned an elf to get him another bottle. Remus shook his head, and forbade the little elf to get him a bottle, just one more cup, and after that to bring water.

Sirius whined at Remus, before he caught sight of Harry's solemn face. "Ha-arry, why the long face?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about a boy I met today, Padfoot."

"Were they cute?" Sirius dropped his elbows on the dinner table, and Remus hid his face in embarrassment.

"They weren't exactly cute, but they seemed intelligent and funny."

" _Boo_! That's no fun!" Sirius blew a raspberry at Harry and giggled, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Isabella inching closer to their father.

 _Smart girl, at least_.

"Sirius, I have a question."

"Shoot, pup!"

"What will you do if I get sorted into Slytherin?" The table went quiet and even Sirius joking manner halted. Isabella's eyes were wide, while father and Sirius looked stony.

Harry had an itching to pull out his wand, so he thanked the gods he took his wand out of his trunk for today's rendezvous and never bothered to put it back, for now he could flick it out of the arm holster and feel safer clutching the smooth, cold metal and feel the tingling as his magic realigned itself after going so long without proper spell casting.

It was his father who answered the question, "We'll disown you."

Harry's breath left his body, and he felt cold. He could feel Lily and Remus tensing next to him, but in the next moment James grinned and leaned over to ruffle Harry's hair. "I'm kidding, kidding! There's no way you'll get into Slytherin, not with a household of Gryffindor’s!"

To Harry, it sounded more like a threat, especially when he looked into his father's eyes and saw the steel in them.

He shivered and batted the hand in his hair way, leaning further into his seat so no one but his mother and godfather could touch him.

Sirius had ordered an elf to bring him a sobering potion and a headache draught while the other conversation was going on, and currently was still mumbling under his breath, and Harry could hear snippets of _slimy_ and _sneaky_ and _evil_.

Harry gave a tight smile, and clenched his wand hard enough to turn the knuckles white.

He could feel his mother and Remus watching him and occasionally flicking down to his wand, and he had no doubt he would be asked questions later about it- if they could catch him, that is. "Sirius, why don't you say what you're thinking, instead of hiding it?"

"What has Snivellus done to you?"

It wasn't what Harry had been expecting, and was evident in his blinking and stupid response. "What?"

"Has Snivellus hurt you?" Sirius' eyes were wide and half mad, and Harry had to wonder who had made such a faulty sobering potion, for Sirius would never ask things like this if sober.

"In what way?" Harry was bewildered, and had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going.

"Physically, emotionally, sexually, anything!"

Harry gripped his wand as his magic lashed out, but he reined it in so instead of bashing Sirius against a wall, preferably repeatedly, it only shattered the lights and crockery in the room.

As it was, his godfather and mother had been intelligent enough to see where that had been going, so they had cast a sufficient _Protego_ in time.

The other three had not been so lucky, and he felt part of himself twist in guilt, but the nastier part of him won: a basic, self-righteous, vindictive, choking glee.

Sirius spluttered and checked his body over for lasting damage, but managed to cast an _Episkey_ at all three of them, a necessary spell to learn when becoming an Auror.

"How did you do that?” Isabella exclaimed, eyes wide in wonder even as her hands had tiny pink scars that were already becoming less visible from where she had thrown them up for protection.

Harry didn’t answer, instead pushing his chair back and leveled a scathing- à la Snape at his worst- glare at Sirius.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at that familiar look, but kept his hands flat and visible on the table.

Harry brought his wand out of hiding, and could hear his father and sister gasp in recognition. He pointed it to Sirius’ face, and whispered different charms. From the corner of his eye, Remus looked like he was about to lose it, while Sirius just looked more afraid as each spell ended and another one came.

Finally, he put down his wand when he felt satisfied. He hadn’t cast anything that would bring serious harm, and were all timed to end after a week. One was that every time he drank before noon, he would turn green, or when he overindulged himself, would turn blue. There was another hex that every time he said Snivellus he would get stomach cramps, and that one had been purely coincidental, for he hadn’t been sure it would work, and was still unconvinced he had used enough magic and willpower.

Draco had taught him how to time spells, after he had read pranks he wanted to try on his father. Draco had gotten his toys- including his broom- taken away and wasn’t allowed to have them back for a week. That was the first time he had seen Draco nearly go stir crazy.

Harry lowered his wand arm, tense and ready to bolt.

“If you will excuse me.” Harry bowed and ran away before anyone could protest, and his godfather got up to go after him, but was stopped by Lily placing a hand on his forearm.

Harry threw himself onto the bed and pulled the sheets over his head.

He didn’t want to mess his trunk the day before going on the Express by grabbing a book and then forgetting it, so he did the next best thing: went to sleep early.

The adrenaline was starting to wear off and his body was somewhere between sleep and awake when he heard murmuring over his head.

The sheets were pulled back from his face, and he felt the back of his godfather’s hand on his forehead.

There was more whispering, before he felt his mother’s cool fingertips on his cheeks.

One moment he could hear their whispering and feel their contrasting warmth, and then there was nothing.


End file.
